I Challenge My Fate
by OrangeStreakedStar
Summary: It was alright...Mother and Father were supposed to come home and be happy together...but oh how wrong was I... I challenge my fate...I will travel through time to fix everything back to what it should be...and I will for fill my Mother's wish... Fire Emblem awakening, most of the story through Lucina's, F!Robin's, and Chrom's third person eyes. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I made this…cause I feel like it after listening to a few hours of sad Fire Emblem Awakening music ****L**

**This will basically be the story from Robin's, Lucina's, and Chrom's point of view, except there will be new scenes and support conversations too. When the words are italicized that means the character is thinking.**

**Also I decided to use the Robin that I use just because. She is the shortest version with the long brown hair, with the bows, and has large eyes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Lucina prowled the warm yellow-carpeted room, with vines and flowers sewn delicately into the fabric. The walls were tall and grey, draped with red cloth, and the furniture was precisely carved with curves on the ends of their wooden bases.

Lucina looked around, her long blue hair bouncing with every swipe of her head. Her tiny hands gripped the sides of her pale pink dress, with adorable frills at the ends. She grasped the leg of a chair as the young girl held a frustrated sigh. _Where are you hiding Morgan?_

Morgan was her younger brother a professional at hiding apparently, who was just getting the hang of speaking now, to Lucina's delight. It had gotten so lonely when her mother and father dealt with all those stupid bad people. _I wonder when Mother and Father will come home. _Lucina suddenly felt the urge to cry, she missed them so much! But she balled her fists and held back the lump in her throat. _I will not cry! Remember what Mother told you. Be brave for us sweetie. Oh I will be brave!_

After a boring half an hour of searching Lucina finally gave up and cried "Morgan! I give up come out now!"

She heard a tiny giggle and soft thumps as her little brother stumbled towards her. From one of the storage closets! Oh how stupid she felt for not checking there.

They had the same hair but Morgan had followed his mother more in facial features and eye color. "That wasn't fair Morgan, I hadn't checked there yet." Lucina crossed her arms.

"I win! Let's play more!" Morgan cried bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I don't want to right now Morgan, I'm tired. Go do something else, I'm going to my room." Lucina said walking off. Morgan looked disappointed; soon deciding he would play with his toys in his room.

Lucina walked in her room and swung open the closet searching for a dress for her favorite doll, the red haired one and finally found a pretty white one. "Perfect!" she cried as the girl slipped it on her doll. She then jumped on her pink bed and grabbed another doll, pretending they were visiting each other. Then there was a knock.

Lucina slid off her bed and stood on her tiptoes to turn the doorknob.

"Mother!" she cried jumping in the tattered woman's arms. Her long brown hair was a mess, she seemed to have been crying for hours and not sleeping, the bags under her eyes were huge, her close were lopsided and her skin was dirty and unwashed. They hugged in silence, until Lucina cried, "Mother I missed you so much! You took so long to come home! Where is father-" Lucina looked as if she were about to go on but then caught another longer glimpse at her mothers face and gasped. She had never seen her mother in this shape!

"Mother are you alright!" Lucina asked looking her over.

"Oh Lucina." Robin sank to her knees beside her daughter. "How I've missed you so…" before Lucina could say a word Mother broke down in tears as she grasped her daughter. "Mother! What's going on? Where, where is father?" Worry was now infesting her from inside and out.

"Lucy…Oh Lucy…I'm so, so sorry." Her mother sniffed.

"Mother…what are you sorry about?" Lucina asked.

"Sweetie your father…your father is dead!" Robin seemed to vomit the word dead, wailing in despair.

This blew Lucina back, she screamed, _How could this be! They promised me they would keep each other safe…they promised!_

"What happened? Who did it! That can't be you promised you would be safe! THIS CAN'T BE!" Lucina wailed braking away from her mother. Sorrow was clawing at her heart, tearing it to shreds.

"I…sweetie…I did it…I'm so sorry!" Mother gasped.

Lucina stopped completely. "You…you killed him? How could you! You would never do this! This is not real! You. You couldn't…have…" Lucina fell and cried, shivers running through her. _Its impossible Mother could never kill Father! Never!_

"Grima, the evil dragon took over me…controlled me…I am holding him off…so I could say good-bye…and give you this." Robin handed the poor girl the Falchion, her father's very sword. "Lucina promise me… you will be strong…protect the kingdom and Morgan…grow powerful and…and… I need you too…" Robin stuttered.

"What do you need me to do Mommy?" Lucina cried through the walls of heartbreak confusion and fear.

"I need you to…to kill me." Robin gave her broken daughter one last hug, with a soft kiss to the forehead before saying, "I love you with every ounce of my heart." As she ran, clutching her head, away from everyone else she loved. As Lucina lay completely shattered. "I will be strong mother…for you…and for Father."

**Years later…**

"Everyone! Grab a sword and fight!" ordered Lucina, her fathers Falchion gripped tightly in her hand. Risen plagued every corner of the castle she had spent her life in, screeching as they mindlessly swung their weapons at soldiers who were falling every minute. She swung at a Risen charging toward her and she flipped back swinging and killing it in a burst of purple smoke. As she skidded Lucina turned to face another risen but was blown back like everyone else as part of the castles wall was destroyed. She gasped pulling her sword into a blocking stance.

The town was in ruins; everything was ablaze, drowning in a horrendous fire.

"SO ENDS THE HUMAN RACE! THE FUTURE IS BENT UPON THE PAST! BUT YOUR KIND SHALL NEVER SEE IT!" shouted a voice as Lucina scrambled up the edge of the crumbling castle. She gasped as she stood holding her sword and spinning around as sweat dripped down her face. Quickly she spotted six red glowing eyes hovering around her and as the dust cleared she screamed, for there was Grima, his maw adorned with many sets of teeth, horns sprouting from his head, as his large body circled the castle. He cackled as his leathery black-scaled skin heaved up and down.

"YOUR FATHER IS DEAD TINY ONE! I HOUSED MYSELF IN YOUR MOTHER! SHE NO LONGER EXSISTS FOR GOOD! NOW IT IS YOUR TURN…TO DIE!" the wretched dragon cackled once more as Lucina held her sword forward screaming at the top of her lungs. _I WILL STAY STONG! FOR YOU…Mother…Father…_

**How was it? I bet it was bad. So please leave reviews! Tell me if it's worth continuing and I love receiving ways to improve my writing! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok…I have decided I will continue, I hope everyone liked the other chapter and thank the people who gave reviews, followed and faved. This is a much longer chapter by the way.**

**Please excuse me if my dialogue is like really inaccurate compared to the story, I don't memorize that stuff. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Darkness was all Robin's eyes met as everything came into blurry focus, but the only thing different from when her eyes were not administering anything was that she could see herself, detached, weightlessly, in the endless void.

These words were meant to be shrieked but couldn't brake through the barrier of the young woman's thoughts. _Help! Where am I? Why can't I move? Help me anyone!_

Her hair floated as if it were in water and her dark robes would not sit hugging Robin's skin but more rippled as if filled with air.

In the midst of all this confusion, with the heavy weight of fear threatening to rip the young woman, her feet were on a carpeted floor leading to a door in a foreboding castle, its dark walls arched high.

No windows let a morsel of light that was not the few torches on the wall come within.

Robin looked to her side, to find her husband Chrom standing the foot taller he was then the small Robin at her highest. He was staring down at her his blue eyes stained with concern.

"Robin are you listening?"

With a stumble Robin remembered why she was here, her objective.

"Oh my Chrom…I must…I must have been daydreaming…Yes." Robin said flustered at her lack of attention on such an imperative mission.

Chrom cocked his head, his blue hair falling to one side.

_How could I have had such a convincing dream while standing?_

"Chrom…" Robin grasped her husband's hands. "I love you." She whispered. Her usually deeper harder voice softened considerably, possibly at the amount of dread that seemed to drag her movements.

"I love you too." Chrom said smiling. Robin was surprised at his lack of negative emotion.

Hand in hand, Chrom almost pulling Robin along at her every misstep, her every regret, to the door they had worked so hard to feel the cold metal touch of the handle, to push it open, and to find Validar waiting.

Standing tall, his smile crooked at one side he let his hand conjure up a bloom of purple fire. The evil aura that poured from him was like a stench that wouldn't leave.

"So you have come to fight me have you? My Robin I do not know why you take such lengths to resist." Chrom was already sprinting, Falchion gripped strongly in his gloved fingers.

Robin flipped on her hood and sprinted alongside Chrom as he parried many purple trails of light magical strikes that flew closely from Validar's bony palm. As Robin shot a few fiery blasts from her hands with the help of her tome, Chrom ducked underneath a huge explosion from Validar that almost blinded everyone. As Robin blinked she heard Chrom cry, "Up there!" Following his gaze Robin jumped just in time away from the blast the evil sorcerer had cast in her direction, countering it with a blast that missed it's target due to Validar's ability to teleport in a circle of ancient symbols.

The enemy appeared in front of Chrom who was caught off guard by the charged blast coming towards him. Robin shrieked jumping and shooting the discharge with her own. Nobody could see once again trough the burst of white light.

Once it was cleared Validar stood, the rage etched onto his sickly, thin face. "Come you fools! This will end now!" he declared. As the villain was busy with the constant swings from Chrom's blade at his side, he didn't realize Robin was charging a shot. She released it from her grasp and the ball of fire blasted strait into Validar's back; Chrom took his opportunity and stabbed. Validar screeched encased in a purple fire thudding to the ground.

The two victors sprinted towards each other in an embrace, Chrom kept his back to Validar. He was sweating but had the brightest look on his face. Robin smiled back.

"This isn't over! Damn you both!" A blast erupted from Validar's withering hands. Chrom didn't move. Robin pushed him with all her might.

A "What-" escaped his mouth as Chrom fell to the floor, finding his wife on sprawled on the ground. "Robin!" he cried gently supporting her head. To his relief her eyes opened in a matter of seconds. He sighed and smiled looking behind him quickly unbelieving of what they had accomplished. Validar was dead. "Are you all right?" Chrom asked.

"Thanks to you we carried the day. At long last." But her husband's voice was faraway; the buzz in her ear was unbearable. Suddenly the image of Chrom faded. He was an enemy. A chant in her mind was relentlessly calling, _kill him, kill him, kill him now… _but she mustn't, why was she thinking of such things.

Robin didn't realize Chrom was shouting her name, she didn't realize a magical blade was forming in her hands.

What she did realize was he lying on the floor, blood seeping from underneath him. Dead. A chilling laugh played over and over as she backed away staring at the electricity coursing through her fingers…the fingers that murdered her husband.

**Sometime later**

"Oh my! Gods miss are you alright?" Lissa cried

Lissa had run forward to find the small woman collapsed in the green grass of the plain. Her hair was scruffy and her skin looked sickly, like she hadn't eaten for days. She wasn't awake.

Chrom quickly jogged to catch up with his sister, then came Fredrick.

Lissa started to mumble and wince circling around the poor woman, her healing staff in hand.

Chrom bent down, he could see she was breathing. "She's alive." Chrom said, as Fredrick leaned closer. "Milord." He started.

"She wears robes from Plegia."

"Yes I see Fredrick, but she doesn't look to dangerous in this state does she?" Chrom asked.

"But Milord-" Chrom cut the wary man off in annoyance. _She's a small woman injured on the ground of a field!_ _Sometimes I just want to stick this blade up Fredrick's-_

Chrom's angry thoughts were censored from Lissa's cry. "She's waking up!" Indeed she was. Her large brown eyes squinted in the sun as she blinked repeatedly, rubbing her eyes. She gasped in surprise when she saw Lissa and Chrom looming over her.

"Hey! It's all right miss! Are you ok?" Lissa asked nervously noticing they frightened the poor woman. The woman nodded.

"There are better places to take a nap on the ground you know." Chrom remarked smiling.

Chrom put his hand forward, to help her up. The woman placed her hand in his and lifted herself up. "Thank you…Chrom." She said his name to Chrom's surprise. Also startling Lissa and Fredrick. _I have never met this woman have I? _

"So you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm, I'm sorry. Your name just came to me." She said.

"Well what would be your name?" Fredrick asked.

"Umm, I… I don't…" The woman seemed to be hopelessly confused. Perhaps scared as well. "It's alright!" Lissa cried wrapping an arm around the mysterious woman. "I think it's called amnesia! I was reading about it earlier, it's when you lose your memory. It may only be certain things though."

Chrom mumbled thoughtfully, Fredrick once again barging in.

"It's all lies. This actress plays quite a fool, how she manages to get that convincing look in her eyes. She is a spy!"

"Fredrick!" Chrom snapped. The woman looked devastated.

"I really have no idea! Where am I?" she asked.

"Ylisse." Fredrick replied. "How would you not know of us?"

Chrom decided to end this. "Well, this is Lissa, my sister." Chrom said.

"And this is Fredrick. He is always a bit to wary, but that's his job so we deal with it."

"I display that summary with pride Milord." Fredrick bowed his head. Lissa smirked.

"I would do nothing different from you if I was in your position Fredrick." The woman said, fiddling with her fingers as she looked down in respect. Suddenly the woman screamed after looking up. Chrom stumbled as Lissa fell back, and then screamed as well once she found what the woman was staring at.

A spiral of smoke rose high from a far off town. "A fire!" Chrom spat.

"Milord we must help those townspeople." Everyone started walking briskly. "But…what about her?" Lissa asked concern in her voice.

"We'll worry about that later." The group sprinted to the cobblestoned town; fruit from stands rolled from their shelves as fire blazed at certain buildings.

Thieves took what they felt they wanted and other carried weapons. The woman's mind raced. She would use this tome she had in her robes, she had the knowledge of how to use it, from somewhere to take out a few of them by the bridge. Fredrick would takeout a group of them, then they would all gang up on the one with the axe. Lissa would stay a few steps behind, waiting for wounds to appear.

This plan flowed like a river as it escaped her mouth to Chrom.

"I've studied this somewhere I know it will work! You have my promise." She implored.

Fredrick seemed uneasy but Chrom went strait ahead with the woman's plan. Fredrick dashed ahead on his horse taking swings at the thieves and sword wielders, taking them out in a mater of minutes.

He waited, helping villagers to safety. Chrom and the woman charged the rest of them on the bridge, her flurry of electric magic stunned the foes and Chrom finished them with rapid slashes. Lissa lingered, only needing to heal a fallen villager and a cut that had managed to reach Chrom's arm. Soon enough Fredrick, Chrom and the woman ran at the large man with the axe. He tossed his axe, a well-aimed throw at her. Just nicking at her leg, she shivered. Pulling a second axe from his back, the man charged forward. The woman tried shooting a blast to defend but he was coming to fast. Suddenly Chrom was in front of her holding his sword above his head, deflecting the axe. He grunted.

Fredrick dashed over stabbing the bulky man with his lance. He was dead, and the village was cleared of the enemies.

"Thank for your help…" Chrom still didn't know her name.

"R-Robin…" she said furrowing her eyebrows. "That's my name." Lissa rushed over. "You guys were amazing!" she threw her arms around Robin.

"That's such a pretty name! You were great!" Lissa cried. Robin laughed.

"Thank you." She said.

Chrom smiled while Fredrick said "Milord-" only to have Chrom turn to him and whisper, "Shut up." Chrom walked to her.

"Robin. Thank you for your help. You risked your life, and that earns my respect. How would you like to be a shepherd? It is the group we are part of, which keeps Ylisse safe. You would make a fantastic addition."

Robin blushed. "It would be a honor." She said looking down.

"Yay!" Lissa cried.

"Now…" Fredrick had the sourest face on at the moment, like he was holding in a bustle of shouts. "We must be heading back to the castle now. Why don't we camp tonight and walk the rest of the journey in the morning?" he asked.

"That would be great." Chrom said, though Lissa pouted at this.

"I don't want to! Its gonna be dark, with nothing good to eat, and bugs everywhere!"

"I don't care, I'm starving though." Robin said.

"Camping it is." Fredrick said. Lissa obnoxiously sighed.

**A walk to the woods**

"This should be good enough." Chrom crossed his arms. A clearing in the trees had been the site of the group's small camp, a fire, with logs rolled near for seating and a bit of left over bear meat.

Robin was shamelessly gobbling down her meal, while Chrom pleasantly dined. Lissa constantly complained at its lack of enjoyment and Fredrick sat, not touching his bear once. Soon enough they were ready for sleep as the stars bloomed into existence.

To Lissa's dismay, they had to lie down on the ground.

After only what seemed to be at most half am hour, Chrom awoke, a feeling jolted into his stomach.

As he stood the gravel crunched under his boots, awakening his little sister.

"Is something wrong?" she asked yawning as Lissa stood.

"No…something doesn't feel right," The two explored the dark woods often mistaking the tall shadows of trees as some form of enemy.

Unexpectedly the ground quaked beneath them and Lissa grabbed Chrom. "What is that?" Lissa cried. The ground was cracking, and soon it rose, orange glowed from the cracks. "Lissa. Run!" he shoved he away from the ever-growing cliff. The orange grew brighter, as did the heat. Lava erupted from the large break, catching onto trees and flowing onto the ground as Lissa and Chrom sprinted away. _What on earth is this?_

Fear settled in his chest as he and Lissa panted.

**Meanwhile**

"AND NOW IT IS YOUR TURN…TO DIE!" Grima screeched as Lucina screamed at the top of her lungs frozen with fear. Grima launched forward only to find no one in his gaping set of teeth.

Morgan had dragged his sister swiftly out of harms way as he dashed from behind. He had a gash on his arm. "Morgan!" Lucina cried as Grima streamed forward, only to be interrupted by Morgan's flurry of magical attacks. They seemed to affect Grima much more then Lucina could have guessed. She glanced at his light blue tome grasped tightly.

"The book of Naga…" Lucina mumbled. _Mother gave it to him for when Morgan was older, in case of emergencies. _The memory crossed her mind as Morgan cried, "Lucina!" and grasped her hand dragging her in the middle of all this fighting. Grima was enraged.

They could hear his ear-ringing roar shake them as the two siblings dodged swords being thrust forward, and axes crashing down. Many soldiers would scream or shout at every thump and quake the massive dragon caused. Risen screeched as they missed their targets rushing to get away.

"Lucina we need to hurry! Here's your mask! The portal! It's opened!" Morgan gasped handing her the navy blue mask that covered her eyes and nose with golden curved patterns.

"But…" Lucina wasn't ready for this yet. She wasn't ready for this ever. The castle was loosing it's stability every second. They exited the interior of the castle into the courtyard; everything was ablaze, the heat made pools of seat form under her scarf. But it was obvious to where she need to go. A doorway was lit with blindingly white light.

"Morgan! I don't think I can do this!" Lucina cried wailing into Morgan's shoulder as he rubbed her back, shivering to keep his tears from pouring out. He adjusted her hair to make it look shorter and fit the mask on her face. He smiled. This smile tore to her heart. It was shaking, threatening to break any moment.

Lucina stared at her brother eyes, ones that were so similar to mother's, and she may never see them again.

"I love you so much! Please come with me! I can't leave you!" Lucina wailed her lips pulled back in a crying position.

But she knew he couldn't. He had to stay. All her pleads were in vain, only making it harder to leave.

"I'm sorry Lucy." The castle trembled beneath them once again.

"I love you too. I promise I'll stay safe, and wait as long as I have to." Lucina's heart was threating to wither. "Goodbye." She let go of their embrace running her hands down his arms then grasping his hands, before she sprinted toward the passage of light.

"I love you Lucy! Make out parents proud! Good Luck! Goodbye!" he cried. Before Lucina could turn back she had jumped, wading her way through time itself unable to turn around.

Morgan fell to the ground fire flaring around him as he screamed, wailing, the light of the doorway died, his last chance to go with his sister, lost forever.

**How was it? Please leave reviews for I love to see what people think or what they think needs fixing. I hope you enjoyed! I'm tired, that took forever. XD**

**Next chapter will probably be out in the next day or two. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, here I am with another chapter. I hope you reviewers, followers, and ****favorites****are enjoying the story so far! Please leave reviews to tell me how you liked it or what needs fixing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Chrom! What is that?" Lissa cried pointing her finger to the sky, where a circle of golden symbols appeared in a flash of black and white that seemed to quake the earth from its very foundations, with something that resembled an eye opening lined with clear crystals. It glowed a bright blue atop the purple night sky smoke of burning trees swirling into the air.

With a ripple in the respective places two large, dark forms spilled from the eye, screeching as they fell, landing with a thud. They stood glowing red eyes, met the eyes of Chrom, whose head had snapped around in surprise. He drew his Falchion, his eyebrows furrowed as he ran to one of them.

It was a man, but his skin was grimy and purple, the creature reeked of death. Chrom sliced his Falchion right through it but with a cringe worthy crack, the monster's head had turned all the way around, Chrom gasped then stabbed his sword, right through its chest. The monster fell to the ground exploding into purple smoke.

"Chrom!" Lissa's voice screamed. She was backed into a tall rock by the other axe-wielding creature. It raised the weapon above his head.

"Lissa!" he screamed, he sprinted, with the worry of not being fast enough.

Though from the portal tore a young masked man, he landed gracefully on the floor and drew his sword, swiftly guarding Lissa from the monster's axe as it came flying down, all in a matter of seconds.

Chrom stood completely stunned. Staring as this man fell from the mysterious portal from the sky, following two of those creatures, saving his sisters life. It took a few seconds for Chrom to realize the man had demanded, "Help!"

Chrom mumbled, "Right." And ran stabbing the monster, it disappeared in the same flurry of smoke. "Thank you!" cried Lissa staring in awe at the man before her. He was a bit thin with a mask that covered his eyes and nose and blue hair. Chrom stared at him, "Quite an entrance there. What would your name be?" he asked stepping closer.

What was odd is how he reacted; he stumbled back and sucked on his quavering lips. "You…you may call me Marth." He said, his higher voice braking.

"After the hero king of old?" Chrom asked.

_Father, father! I can't do this! This is too hard! _

Lucina was near panicking and Chrom and Lissa stared at her curiously. She uttered, "This world is on the brink of a horrible chaos. What you see now is not even a taste of what is in store."

"What?" Lissa urged. Almost to Lucina's relief Chrom and Lissa turned to face an armored man calling them on his horse with a lady seated behind him… "Mo-" she stopped herself and silently ran into the nearby pine trees.

"Milord! What was going on here?" Fredrick questioned as Robin slipped off his mount.

"Well, um, a portal opened and these monsters came out, from the sky, and so did a man, and Chrom and him killed them and he saved my life, and, hey! Where is he?" Lissa had glanced to her side only to find Marth was gone.

"Gods…" Chrom mumbled. The field was now infested with the undead warriors.

Fredrick stumbled while Robin gasped, "What the hell are those things?" she cried.

"The things that came from the portal." Lissa answered, "And they noticed us." She said backing away. Chrom drew his weapon, while Robin hesitantly pulled her tome from her robe pocket. Fredrick steadied his horse as he pulled the lance from its strap on the saddle.

"Fredrick! I suggest you take out that group over there! There are armed with swords, be careful!" Robin called as she and Chrom ran ahead.

Stunning them with her tome almost to the point of defeat, Chrom would stab. They continually carried out this strategy until half of the creatures were gone. Fredrick was down the field taking out a growing number of them, it almost seemed to much for him, until a armored red-head with a lance mounted on a horse, and a blue-haired archer came sprinting to Fredrick's aid. The archer would take stragglers out at a distance, as the woman would help Fredrick finish off weakened warriors.

Lucina watched the fight from the trees. Mother was there! Father was right there! Lucina felt the urge to break through anything that separated her from her parents and embrace them for an eternity.

_Why must this happen to me? Gods this is horrible, I wont be able to do this! And to think! I'll have to wait two more years after this is over!_

Lucina balled her fists and put them too her face as she silenced her endless tears. _I wonder where the rest of them ended up. I hope they are all right._ This thought just added to the staggering amount of stress haunting her at the moment.

Robin and Chrom jogged deeper into the forest, despite the obvious danger of it, "Robin look out!" Chrom pushed Robin out of the way from a oncoming set of small knifes, now a few of them were halfway embedded in a trees trunk. One of them had found Chrom's hand, the one he had used to guide Robin from the threat. He gasped blood poring from in between his fingers. Robin shrieked, "Oh no!" she cried but she held tightly to her thunder tome as she scanned the trees.

Suddenly a screech emitted from behind a tree and out came a sprinting undead warrior, he was larger then the others they had seen and bore many more scars. Despite the pain burning his left hand, Chrom grasped the Falchion in his right and charged as Robin shot a flurry of thunder attack.

Even though it took twice as long the strategy worked, for the warrior was much slower. Soon he too disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

"Chrom! Is your hand alright?" Robin cried hurriedly scanning over his fingers. The knife was still in his flesh, but he pulled away.

"I'm fine." He said, cringing.

"Give me your hand I need to take it out!" Robin coaxed attempting to take his hand, only to grasp at empty air.

"No! I mean, not right now." Chrom said.

"But…" Robin with a regretful look on her face stamped her foot hard into Chrom's grabbed his hand and yanked the small knife from it. Chrom yelped screaming, "Gods! What the hell was that?" he stumbled on his feet and clutched his hand.

"I'm sorry, it may have been infected, what if it had poison or something?" Robin defended, throwing the knife after a short glance.

"You are crazy, ow, erg that hurts." He seethed.

"Let's go back before the others worry." Robin suggested, a guilty edge to her voice. They walked back and Chrom impatiently shoved his hand in Lissa's face. She healed him of course, and then demanded details of how the fight with the monsters' chief went.

"Name's Sully." The redhead gave her hand to Robin, and she shook it.

"Robin." She said smiling. "My what a beautiful-gods woman!" The blue haired man had come up to Robin only to be punched by Sully.

"That jerk is named Virion." Sully looked at the ground where the man moaned, smirking. Robin had been taken aback raising her hands to her mouth. "Oh sooner or later you will know why I did that." She said cracking her knuckles.

"Ok?" Robin said.

"Well Milord we should be taking our leave. The Exalt must be informed on this matter at once." Fredrick started before he spotted a young man, right next to Chrom. "Wha!" Chrom gasped looking to his side. "There you are Marth. How could you just leave like that?" He asked.

"Forgive me…" Marth answered bowing his head.

"Who is this?" the rest of the group asked, consisting of Robin, Fredrick, Sully, and the now recovered Virion in different variations of the phrase.

"The man who saved me from those monster!" Lissa said. "His name is Marth." Robin couldn't help but notice Marth flinched at the word man. She stared, something about him reminded the amnesiac of something in the deep folds of her mind.

"I have come to warn you. Those monsters are just the beginning like I told you two, there is much more to come and you must be prepared for it." He warned.

"Marth, you wouldn't happen to-" Robin stopped herself. There was no way that would be, even though he bore a great resemblance to one.

"I must take my leave. Good luck on your journey, and be wary." Then the young swordsman was gone.

"What a strange man." Lissa murmured.

Lucina screamed into her scarf. Her mother eyes had stared straight through her, like they did when she told a lie when she was little. She was much shorter then she remembered. She had stood right next to Father. How long would she be able to stand this? Every time she was near it was impossible not to be brought back to those devastating memories.

_This is your fate. Your duty, many lives count on it. You will do this no matter what it takes. Be brave._

"I will be brave." Lucina whispered.

**That's it. I know it is probably not as great as the other chapters (not that they were great) I hope I can get it to pick up soon. Anyway, please leave reviews, favorite, and follow! I appreciate those who do! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Took a bit (yeah a bit more like 8 days) longer but I have chapter 4. *wails* IM SORRY!**

**And sorry about saying we were going on a trip and stuff, we were packed and going to leave the next day but my dad's meetings got in the way so no beach. ****L**

**Anyway it was raining. **

**My, workbooks suck in the summer. WHY I HAVE TO DO THEM DAD, they take up my writing time!**

**Ok…onwards to adventure… I'm going to start saying Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. I wish I owned Nintendo. ****L**

**Thanks to everyone supporting this story. I really appreciate it! It is super encouraging and amazing to have that feeling of seeing a new follower or faver, or reviewer!**

**Chapter 4**

"Well come on then Ruffles. You and I need to go ahead and look out for more of those damn things." Sully said. "See you guys later!" she concluded riding off on her horse with Virion to scour the path.

"My…" Robin mumbled crossing her arms.

"So then, let's get moving." Chrom said walking forward. With that Fredrick was mounted on his horse and Lissa and Robin jogged to Chrom.

"You guys did great! So, you never told me how was that battle with the leader of those things?" Lissa asked hanging on Robin's shoulder, causing the small woman to stumble, for even Lissa was taller then her.

"Well we were running through the woods and then we heard something. Suddenly these knives were coming at my face, but Chrom dragged me away! That's how he got hurt by the way." Robin said a gleam in her dark eyes, visible in the dim light of the forest.

As she continued to explain, Lissa listening intently, her eyebrows almost at the top of her head, Lucina followed in the shadows. She couldn't help to smile, just a little bit. Then almost completely brake down in her hiding place. They walked for a few hours, soon finding the exit of the forest. It was dawn now and Robin was rubbing her baggy eyes and yawning constantly. Lissa was tired but didn't seem to be dragging herself around. Chrom stared in eye Robin with concern.

"Are you ok?" Chrom asked walking up to her. It took a few seconds to get a response.

"Huh? Yeah! Yeah, I am fine!" Robin said with a sudden jolt and unconvincing smile. Lissa had backed up and was now speaking with Fredrick who nodded his head and replied with a word or two as the healer babbled away.

Chrom looked down at the tiny woman. She was easily the shortest woman of her age he had ever seen. He scoffed. "Have you seen yourself? Fine is not how I would classify your state."

Robin's eyes met Chrom's. "Well…it just doesn't feel right waking up with nothing to remember but your name. It's quite horrifying to be honest. I don't even know who I am! I just have this gaping hole in my heart." She trailed of her face stiffening.

Chrom felt his chest tighten. What if he had no memory of anything? He wouldn't remember the games he and Lissa used to play, or his days spent traveling with the Shepherds, or just those little details in life you clutch onto. Those are what make you. To have them taken away would be devastating, not to mention extremely frustrating.

Lucina stared, remembering her mission, one of the reasons she came here. Mother. To see her like this was dismaying.

_You don't have to fill Mother's wish. There's always a way! There must be…I can't do what she asked of me. It's in two years! You have a long time. But this isn't about you. It's about the future and you must do what you must. _

Lucina concluded, dismissing the urge to come closer and listen to every detail of her parents' conversation.

"Hey." Chrom said gently to his shivering companion. The sun shined on her tear-coated eyes, Chrom's hand reached out rubbing her back sympathetically. At his touch Robin burst into tears, Lissa swiftly looked up and dashed over, squeezing the poor woman in a hug, the blond healer looked as if she were going to cry herself. Chrom continued to rub Robin's back as Lissa soothed her with, "It's ok! We'll give you new memories! You are still you! Aw, it's ok!"

Robin composed herself, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be so weak," she said sniffing. "Robin! People cry in frustration! With your situation that's perfectly understandable, almost a given!" Lissa confirmed. Chrom nodded. At the sight of Robin crumbling he almost did the same himself, of course he would never do such a thing, but Chrom hadn't been so close to crying since he was a boy. Why was this affecting him so much?

"Milord, one hour until we reach the town." Fredrick informed, formally. "Thank you Fredrick." Chrom concluded.

As the group walked, or rode on a horse, Robin suddenly blurted, "Do you feel as if we are being, I don't know, followed?"

"Not really." Chrom replied.

* * *

Lucina gasped, from her position in a tree, since there were fewer along the path they were heading. As her parents' group grew farther she wondered, _where on earth am I going to stay? I could try competing in the Feroxi tournament… that seems like it could work. _Lucina decided to head off away from her parents; it would take a few days to get to Regna Ferox. First she would buy some needed supplies.

* * *

"We're almost there! I can see the entrance!" Lissa cried.

"We all can." Chrom muttered.

"I know! But why cant we just…you know! Be happy?" Lissa replied.

The group had entered the town, Fredrick dismounting his horse.

Cobblestone lined the ground with rickety stands at every side of the alleyway. People were laughing with each other, socializing in the mass of townspeople. The smell of food drifted to Robin's nose.

"Wow…I've never seen so many people." She marveled only to realize she doesn't even know if she has.

The group pushed through in a mannered fashion, calling, excuse me, or sorry! Fredrick's horse made things worse. Soon they spotted a woman, dressed in finely tailored robes with a golden ring behind her head. She was fair with long golden hair in two curls on each shoulder. Her smile was uplifting as she daintily waved to the crowd gathered around her, keeping their distance from the guards.

"Is that your leader? Why is she standing among commoners like that?" Robin inquired.

"Ah…that's the exalt. Exalt Emmeryn. Peace is our gift in this kingdom. We try to keep it, so the only violence we experience is when others poke at our borders, like those brigands from Plegia." Chrom answered.

Fredrick glanced in Robin's direction at the word 'Plegia' but Lissa broke the small silence crying, "She also the best big sister ever!"

"Why I bet she would be…wait she's your sister? Then that means you and Chrom are-," Robin spluttered as Chrom finished her sentence. "Royalty, yes. I'm the prince and Lissa the princess." Chrom smiled.

"What?" Robin blinked. "Oh my, forgive for my horrible rudeness earlier! If I had known then-," Chrom and Lissa laughed. "No need Robin! We are not ones for manners anyways."

Robin sighed.

* * *

Lucina sighed; she was looking for food that would not perish easily, and be easy to carry. Picking up a canteen for the journey Lucina scanned the rest of the shelves deciding to bring a loaf of bread and a few fruits. After purchasing said items, receiving a curious stare from the clerk, Lucina set off, walking in the light of the sun, halfway through it's regular trek through the sky. Suddenly out of nowhere, thoughts of Morgan flooded Lucina's head. His goodbye cries had rung in her ears, and the regret of not returning them clung to her refusing to be brushed away.

Tears were hanging in her mask, making it difficult to the read the map in her hands. She was soon screaming as she stumbled down the path her heart was tight, as Lucina leaned against a nearby tree and wailed, almost crushing the map as she shook.

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you Robin. If you earned Chrom's trust, you have earned mine Especially since you risked your life for others safety." Said Emmeryn in her light voice.

Fredrick was once again about to interrupt, but those words from the exalt seemed to stop him.

"Once again I thank you." Robin said bowing her head.

"Now Chrom you said there was a second threat? Besides those brigands from Plegia?" Emmeryn asked.

Everyone seemed to wince at this question. After no one spoke Chrom sighed. "Well…while we were camping there were these…undead warriors that fell from a portal in the sky. A young man fell from it and saved Lissa's life." Chrom finished scratching the back of his neck, squinting one eye.

"Oh…" Emmeryn stared at the group. "Well… Chrom would you please come for a meeting with me?"

"Yes." Chrom said casting a glance behind him before walking away down the halls of the castle, following his older sister. Fredrick walked out the door with a, "Farewell."

Lissa and Robin looked at each other. Robin adjusted one of the small bows keeping her long hair back. Lissa ended the quiet by saying,

"Well! I got something to show you!" grabbing Robin by the arm the two young women were off.

Soon enough they were where Lissa wanted them to be in a room with a map of the world. Little shelves where pushed against the grey wall stuffed messily with books and a circular table sat in the middle.

"Lissa!" cried an accented voice as a flash of pink clothing and large golden locks flew by grabbing Lissa around the neck with her arms.

"Maribelle!" Lissa screeched in surprise, wrapping her arms around the woman too.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I grew fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle had pulled Lissa away and was now scolding her, fists clenched. After that was over Maribelle looked over Robin with her reddish brown eyes. "And who might you be?" she asked.

"Um-" Lissa cut the tiny woman off. "This is the amazing Robin! She helped us fight bad guys!" she cried.

"Yeah?" Robin said looking down in embarrassment. A tall muscle lined man with blond hair walked into the room with an axe over his shoulder.

"Hey Lissa. Old Teach is happy to see you back. So someone new has joined the Shepherds huh?" he asked.

"So you go by Teach now Vaike? And yes! We found her in a field, she only remembered her name, and then she helped us fight off those brigands in the town! She can do everything! Sorcery, swords, tactics, it was incredible!"

Robin blushed at her friend's constant praise.

"Well…can she do this?" The man summoned a large belch.

"I don't think I have mastered the arts of belching, nor do I think I want to." Robin said chuckling.

"Vaike that's was repulsive! Haven't you heard of manners? And Robin! I did not expect you to encourage him! I felt you were cut from finer cloth!" Maribelle scoffed her big pink bows bouncing along with her curls as she narrowed her eye with a flick of her head.

Robin's eyes went large as she looked down mumbling, "How was I encouraging him?" A few seconds later a woman walked in with tinted pink armor, with a skirt and tall boots. Her thick hair matched her big light brown eyes.

Her face radiated with nervousness as she quickly bowed her head, her hands curled at her chest. "Hello… my name is Sumia. It's wonderful to have you on the team." Sumia said shyly. "Don't worry about Maribelle, she warms to people slowly." She assured.

"Or doesn't at all." Vaike mumbled causing Lissa to giggle.

"Where is Chrom?" Sumia asked a tremble in her voice.

"Oh poor Sumia, she spent the entire training session scanning the horizon waiting for your return…she would have received half the bruises she has now if she were blind folded." Maribelle informed.

"Aw that's sweet Sumia you didn't need to worry about us!" Lissa cried.

Chrom found his way into the room as well, before speaking Sumia cried, "Captain! Thank goodness your safe!" She was about to walk towards him but fell flat on her face…tripping on nothing. This startled every, earning gasps and cries of concern, though she was all right.

"Ok…everyone who wants to join on this voluntary mission is welcome. We will be heading to Regna Ferox to ask for assistance against the Plegians and the new threat of what we have decided to call Risen, which are undead warriors of threatening strength. Please spread the word and gather all who wish to come." Chrom announced to the group. Everyone automatically volunteered, except for Sumia.

"Um, I don't think I should go. I'll just get in the way." She said looking down.

"Well this would be the perfect time to train wouldn't it? Just stay by us and you'll be fine." Chrom said.

"Yes! I mean will do Captain." Sumia nodded scurrying off to get ready. Everyone went in separate directions to prepare for the journey that would take at least five days to complete. Though Robin had no idea where to go. Lissa stuck to her side after realizing her cluelessness.

"Well the weapons are over here. And the mess hall is down there, next to it is the kitchen."

Robin was quite surprised, "And you pack all this into tents to set up camp later?"

"Yeah we assign different people to carry different things. The problem is setting them up and taking them down. Everyone has to stay neat."

"Yes." Robin mumbled observing.

* * *

Three Risen were sprawled at Lucina's feet as they burst into a cloud of purple smoke. Just looking at the event made her skin crawl and her heart beat faster. She walked farther; annoyed with the mask she had to wear, for she didn't like how it clung to her face, and her was tucked very uncomfortably making it easier to sweat. Overall she didn't enjoy pretending to be a boy.

After following the path farther Lucina spotted a carriage rider, who seemed to be hauling some goods with his horse. _Maybe I could ask for a ride. It would spare me a day or two of walking. _Lucina thought. Jogging up to the man she deepened her voice asking, "Good afternoon sir. Where are you headed?"

"Near Regna Ferox. You need a ride? I'll give you one for fifty gold." He offered.

"Perfect!" Lucina cried.

"My name's Loro by the way. What yours?"

"…Marth." Lucina said after almost stumbling on her words. "Here's your gold." She said fishing out the appropriate amount of pay.

"Thanks. Get in the back. We'll be there in a day." He said.

"Thank you again." Lucina said before jumping into the carriage. She relaxed bathing in the light of sunset, watched the grass of the plain sway and the leaves on the trees clatter together. Breath in and out, as her muscles loosened they instantly tensed for with nothing occupying her, the regrets and worries would always drift back.

Lucina's face was pulled back as she gripped it with her gloved hands and silently cried in the darkening sky.

**And that's it. Hope it was worth the wait. I'll probably be back to getting these out faster now don't worry. I'm sooo happy to see the amount of people liking this story is growing. I wasn't too confident going into this but now I feel much better with everyone's support. **

**Anyway PLEASE leave reviews I love to see what I can improve on. **

**I hope the story is not too boring/repetitive/not creative. See you later. (Also we have gone past 1000 views :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter everybody. **

**Anyway thanks to everyone supporting this story. I appreciate it greatly. Now, onwards to adventure! And I know, I know it took forever again but I didn't have anytime at all! **

**(11 days I know I'm a horrible person who belongs in jail.) **

**Also I'm working on a collaboration fan fiction with another author so yeah. (It's released!) XP Ill try to be faster. Last chapter I said, I would release it soon, and that apparently means LONGER. XD don't kill meh. **

**I do not own fire emblem…tragically. *cries***

**Chapter 5**

"Well here we are. Good luck on your travels my friend." Loro said as Lucina walked to the front of the carriage to say her goodbye. It was growing darker by the minute.

"Thank you so much. Safe travels." Lucina said, almost forgetting to deepen her voice. With a nod of his head, shifting his dark hair Loro turned his horse around, the sound of hooves growing farther as he disappeared down the path. Lucina sighed as she braved the cold weather of the north. In the distance of the early morning she could see Arena Ferox, large and circular for the crowds that gathered to watch such events. At the door, Lucina took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

Robin tossed in her bed. They were setting off to Regna Ferox tomorrow morning and she was going to have had little sleep. Her thoughts continually drifted to those of her…vision. The one she had before waking up. It was blurred; she could see her and Chrom fighting with a snake-eyed man, encased in purple skin over his bony body. Even though she had just met Chrom today after the vision, but in the image Robin killed him. Nothing else could be interpreted from those memories.

The new Shepard decided not to tell anyone. Robin sat up in her bed, rustling the sheets as she stared out her small window, the moon illuminating parts of her tent, half of her face as well, shining on her dark brown hair cascading down her back. Moving the back of her hand to her eyes, Robin stared. There was a pink marking of some sort, one that resembled six eyes.

There was so much missing. Too much, every time she searched for an answer it would reply with an infuriating blank. After sleep refused to arrive, with Robin desperately pleading for the brief enjoyment of unconsciousness, she stood up and found her cloak, and buttoned it over her nightwear, walking outside her tent.

Her boots crept over grass with every light thud. The stars were in full bloom above, a showing storm of specks. Robin found herself standing in the training grounds. Leaning against the gate facing towards the pine forest away from the view of the town and castle she sighed, a feeling of regret lingering like a stench. Who ever she was, Robin decided, she would use her tactical talent to help these Shepard's, her new home, in any way she was able.

"Hey. Why aren't you sleeping?" a voice from behind asked, startling Robin as she gasped and whipped around. "Chrom! Gods you scared me… Well, I could ask you the same." She answered after clutching her heart.

"I'm not one who falls asleep quick, only when I'm extremely tired." Chrom answered walking next to Robin, leaning on the fence as well. "How are you feeling?" he started looking her in the eyes. "Dreadful, I can't sleep at all." Robin replied. "There's no need Robin. You will find someway to make this right. I can tell." Chrom smiled.

"I don't think we can be so sure." Robin said, her voice tightening.

"I think we can. Now let's try to get some sleep." Chrom requested, quickly turning after he placed his large hand over his new tactician's smaller one.

"Thank you Chrom. You had just met me, a strange woman in a field and you have already saved my life and comforted me beyond belief. It's only been a day." Robin looked down and breathed deeply.

"You don't need to thank me. I am a Shepard and I do what's right. Not what is convenient for me. Good night Robin." He added smiling. "Good night." Robin returned the smile before the two walked to their tents.

* * *

Lucina's hand leaked sweat as she gripped the Falchion tightly. Lon'qu stared intimidatingly with his slivers of brown eyes, balancing his killing edge with grace. But Lucina knew she would win, she had too, ensuring her father could win the tournament. Taking a deep breath, Lucina pulled her feet into a battle stance, bowing her head before pulling up her sword. Lon'qu did the same. The confidence crushing pressure of the many eyes lined in the crowd was bearing down on Lucina as she prepared to approach her foe.

With unwavering speed Lon'qu rushed at Lucina, causing her to gasp as the pressed his sword against her. She grunted flipped around, faked a swing and managed to make his stumble before she knocked him into a bended position, though he quickly leapt away from her attack. Lucina sneered. Running at him she produced a flourish of energy as she swung multiple times, only to be blocked.

Lon'qu dived in with his sword pointed strait at her but she jumped up, then flipped forward spinning as she clashed against the tall man's guard, he fumbled in surprise and grunted, as Lucina spun around, revealing the sword to be at his neck. The crowd was silent. This newcomer no one had ever heard of had beaten the reining champion of ruling Khan Basilio.

That was unheard of. Now this Marth was the representing fighter for the Khan. Lucina let out a long breath of relief before she sheathed the Falchion and shook Lon'qu's hand; frustration burning in his eyes as he joltingly took Marth's hand and shook. _Well that's another thing off my chest. _Lucina thought, though the weight didn't seem lighter.

* * *

"Robiiiiin!" Lissa cried poking her head into Robin's tent, her blonde pigtails bouncing. Robin was still snoring quietly; her chest rising and falling at a rapid speed, her eyes scrunched, the opportunities were being handed to Lissa! As noiselessly as she could Lissa snuck to Robin's bedside. Pinching Robin's nose, she screeched, awakening from her short sleep, crying, "Help me please! Don't go!" Lissa jumped back frightened at Robin's scream of terror. "Lissa! Um-good morning. Why did you wake me up?"

"Umm, well, I…I was kind of bored. No one else got up as early as me because I couldn't sleep. Well except for the people on cooking duty, which are Sumia and the cook, but they were making breakfast so there was nothing to do… also we have to get ready for the journey to Regna Ferox!" Robin stared at the healer with morning grogginess pressed onto her baggy eyed face. "Robin…how much sleep did you get?" Lissa asked eyeing her. "Umm. I think somewhere around four hours…"

"What! I shouldn't have woken you up! Probably should have gone to Maribelle, but she would have thrown a fit…maybe Sully? No that wouldn't go down well…" Robin pushed her sore body up. "It's alright. Let's go get some breakfast. I'm fine." Lissa wandered to the outside of the tent as Robin washed and dressed herself. "You done?"

Robin walked out taking a deep breath in the sunny morning, dew still sprinkled atop the grass, glistening in the golden light like the rest of the camp. Robin shivered hence her entrance to the open air. The two walked slowly to the mess hall, a larger tent holding a few foldable chairs and tables, leading back into the food storage and preparation area, located in an extension tent at the back of the eating one.

The young women let their noses comb the air, littered with the fumes of baking bread and sizzling eggs. "Let's eat!" Lissa cried scooping up a plate and shoveling on a couple eggs with buttered bread, finding a seat near the display of food. The new tactician didn't realize her hunger until she went forward and grabbed a plate, looking down at the array of meats, seasonings, juices, and jams. Her mouth started to drown in saliva.

Slamming three slices of bread all with different jams, two slices of turkey and three eggs, Robin poured herself a glass of orange juice. She slid down next to Lissa and wolfed it down in a meager amount of time.

"Wow, you had twice as much then me and I'm not even done!" Lissa cried laughing. "I'm full." Robin wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then taking both hand scrubbing the remains on her tan pants, only to be spotted by Maribelle, entering the tent as she flicked at her clothes.

"My, my, you commoner scum have no manners!" she huffed. Robin jumped looking down at her crumb littered hand. "Damn…" she muttered. Lissa broke down into a laughing fit. "Great timing!" she wheezed. "What a help you are dear Lissa." Robin scowled.

"One step closer to making a great impression on her aren't you?" scoffed a voice from behind, Lissa looked up, "Hi Chrom." Robin turned. "Oh…hello. And yes I think the my impression making skills with Maribelle are off the charts thank you very much."

Lissa burst into another fit, her face red. "Yes, and I do mean negative numbers, off the charts." Chrom grinned sitting between the two girls. Maribelle came with a morsel of food, sitting as far as she could from Robin, as the tiny woman mumbled, "All I did was rub the back of my hand on my face. Who doesn't?"

"Her." Chrom replied chuckling, a chuckle with a deep light to it. "Don't think it's something to be called scum over. Sorry I'm not a princess." Robin rolled her eyes speaking in a mocking tone.

"Aw don't be like that. She's actually a really nice person once you get to know her." Chrom had his voice lower in volume like Robin, but the constant chatter between Maribelle and Lissa seemed to dull out the conversation anyway. "I don't think she would let me. Anyway, when are we leaving?" Robin asked stifling a yawn.

"Well, I was thinking right after the tents are ready for transport. I've already done mine, and I'm pretty sure Lissa and Sumia have done theirs so really it's just this tent and the remaining ones and we're off. The trip will take somewhere around three to six days depending on the weather. You never know what it can be once you enter the northern areas. We just have to watch out for Risen and Plegians." Chrom answered. "Hey! I'll help you with setting up your tent if you want."

Robin stared at him for a second before answering, "Why?"

"Well everyone has trouble folding these types of tents their first time, usually they fling it into their face or something."

"Well ok. Thanks." Robin replied smiling. The two stood, excusing themselves from Maribelle and Lissa before walking back to Robin's tent. Chrom showed Robin the trick to folding the tents and their contents in the most convenient way possible; they had finished in a matter of minutes. Robin swung it onto her back seeing if it was hard to carry but surprisingly it was lighter and more comfortable then she had expected. "Thank you Chrom! I think I have it know."

"Oh no problem, I think everyone who volunteered is set. I'll make sure. We are gathering over there ok?" he pointed off in the distance. "Yeah." Robin replied waving shortly. After half an hour of people slipping to the meeting place all packed, everyone was ready to leave. "No ones left behind? All right we're off then." Chrom announced leading the group. Everyone murmured in agreement, the horse riders offering to hook packs onto their mounts.

* * *

Sully ended up next to Robin as they trudged down the trail in afternoon light, though Sully was on her white horse.

"Hey! So your our new tactitian ain't ya?" she asked.

"Well yeah. What was your name again? Sully?"

"Yup! You're Robin if I remember correctly?"

"Correct. So, could you tell me a little about this Regna Ferox place?"

"Well its part of Ylisse up in the north, heard it's full of these barbaric people, but I have a friend who lives up there. Don't know how she survives in all the damn cold though! What about you? Where you from? I mean I was born down in the town we were just in Ylissetol."

"Um…well…when Chrom, Lissa and Fredrick found me, I had no memory…only my name. I know it sounds crazy but that's the truth. Though I heard I wear robes from this so called Plegia, so maybe that's where?" Robin shrugged, looking up at Sully who was staring.

"Well that's mighty sad. So you don't remember anything but your name?"

"Yeah."

"Well Robin I'm sure you'll make many more, there's no need crying over what you've lost. Heck who knows, they may come back and they may stay lost forever, but you can't control it. Just brave what the world gives you and you'll be fine."

Robin became lost in thought, letting the wind press her skin. Her eyes scanned the group, their figures walking against the pink setting sun, the path was surrounded by pine trees, touching the painted sky. The gravel shifted with everyone's uneven beat of steps and the air was clear, easily slipping through the lungs of the Shepard's.

**More coming soon! This is no lie all right; this time I am speaking the truth! Maaaybeee? Well I hope you enjoyed this! Leave reviews please, I get so excited and encouraged when I see a new one! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter six! And a lot faster then the last two times! *sarcastic claps* Well I hope you enjoy! I really hope this chapter is ok, because I was a little doubtful...eh I always am. I am uploading this at 2:30am 5 days before school starts. I am so considerate of my health ****aren't I?**

**Chapter 6**

The path was disappearing, now a large green field with trees scattering around, up ahead the path continued.

"Wow! Look at those forts!" Lissa cried staring at the long abandoned, crumbling bricks of the forts that once held against an enemy, from some war long gone. "They are interesting aren't they? Makes you wonder what's the story behind them." Robin mused peering into the opening. Dust swirled from the openings above, the scaffolding rotting and falling from its place. After one sniff Robin gagged and coughed, doubling over.

"Robiiin! Are you alright in there?" Lissa and Sully who had dismounted her horse walked in only to go into the same gagging fit. "My god it smells like crap in here!" Sully wheezed. Something shifted, catching the women's attention. "No…it smells like…death!" Lissa shrieked as a Risen burst up form beneath the rubble. Robin pulled out her tome only to have it knocked away by the towering foe. She gasped, pulling out her bronze sword, which was worn like she had used it before. Her ears perked as she heard shouts and clashes of weapons outside. There were more of them.

Sully had sprinted outside to grab her lance and distracted the large figure with the glowing red eyes by aiming her throw at its arm. The lance found its target and Robin took the opportunity to stab the undead warrior who burst in purple smoke and dispersed, the lance and the axe the Risen was wielding stayed behind.

"Thank you." Robin breathed as she scooped up her tome and ran outside, Lissa with her as Sully mounted her horse and went straight for a Risen attacking Stahl, another horseback rider with messy brown hair, after shouting, "No problem Robin!"

"Where did they all come from?" Lissa asked pulling out her healing staff that she always had hooked on her back. "I don't know. They must have been waiting for us." Robin answered searching the field. "Lissa, stay near Fredrick ok? I think Stahl and Sully are doing fine with Virion, Chrom seems ok, and Vaike… doesn't have a weapon!"

"He must have forgot. But that axe that the Risen dropped should be fine!" Lissa pulled the axe from the fort and rushed to Vaike who was busy cowering behind Miriel an extremely sharp mage Robin had talked to during their break. Lissa handed Vaike the axe and rushed to Fredrick's side, running her eyes over the field constantly for anyone wounded. Robin ran up behind Chrom blasting a Risen off its feet with a jerky flick of her hand, surprising him as he whipped around.

"Hi." Robin pushed the stray hair from her face as she smirked, walking up to the paralyzed Risen, piercing it with her sword. "Thanks." Chrom answered simply panting, for he had taken out a few of the warriors on his own. He chuckled, just looking at Robin with her height, the way she styled her hair with two small bows, and her kind face, you would never guess she was a powerful, but less graceful fighter.

Robin gasped, spotting a Risen with an arrow, jumping out of its line of fire. Chrom sneered running towards it, trying to dodge its arrows, but instead he stayed behind a nearby rock. The next time he looked, the undead archer was already knocked off its perch by the magic flowing from Robin's hand.

Everyone seemed to be taking out the Risen without a problem, that is before one twice as muscular came storming in with a large curved axe came storming onto the battle field, bearing its rotten teeth and snarling. His presence caused everyone to scatter for fear of being trampled by his size. He sprinted, surprisingly fast, toward Virion, who had attempted to snipe him from a distance. He jumped out of the way gasping, Stahl bashed him with his sword atop his horse but it didn't seem to damage him much. Sully tried the same thing, but was only pushed away cautious of her horse's safety. Robin and Chrom looked at each other and nodded rushing to aid the team consisting of Vaike, Miriel, Fredrick, and Lissa standing off at the side.

Vaike brought his axe down and stood his ground as the Risen blocked until he was pushed to the ground curved axe over his head. Miriel came to his rescue stunning the beast with blazing fire magic and Fredrick tried to finish it only to find he had weakened it. The Risen swung at Fredrick's armored horse and it panicked, Chrom rushed in foolishly challenging it to a duel as he spun and countered. Robin ran to its back and tried stabbing it, but the Risen saw with its red eyes that laid trails as its head swerved, knocking Robin at least five feet back with a painful blow to the face.

"Robin!" several people cried, distracting them from the Risen. Others still had to take care of the other Risen littering the field. Vaike tossed his axe into the creatures shoulder causing it to screech, Chrom sunk his blade into its heart, and the Risen slowly wilted to the ground. Lissa was already by Robin's side as her eyes pulled themselves open.

"Well that hurt." Robin mumbled clutching her cheek as a few gathered around. "It's just a bruise right? Let me see! Take your hand off!" Lissa cried bending over.

"But…fine." Robin lifted her hand to reveal a horrible purple bruise ruining her slightly rosy complexion on one side of her face.

"Ew…" Lissa cried crinkling her nose.

"It looks bad huh?"

"No! No not at all! Just-"

"It looks bad."

"Yeah."

Chrom had jogged to her side and bent over to get a closer look. "Wow. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…ow…yeah I'm fine. Hey Lissa? Can you by any chance heal bruises?" Robin asked hopefully, the stinging was to the point uncomfortable numbness.

"No. Otherwise I would have done it by now."

"Damn." Now after clarifying she was all right the group started to gather their things.

"Milord if the so called Risen are all the way up the Northern paths then that means no where is clear of them." Fredrick confirmed siding next to Chrom who had been stretching.

"Yes I know. We have to keep an eye out for them. They surely aren't easy to deal with."

"Lets hope they don't infest the path ahead." Fredrick said, bowing his head as he left to tend to his horse. Soon everyone was ready to travel farther. Before they left Chrom went to Robin, who still had her hand placed on her cheek to cover the bruise up.

"Take your hand off." Chrom said to her, "The purple will be gone in a few days, it will just be a tiny bit green and sore for a while."

"But it looks horrible, why should I?"

"Lets people know you were in a battle."

"And why would I do that?"

"You look fine ok? Now I wanted to ask you something. We can stop on the path up ahead and set up camp, or we can walk straight to Regna Ferox which would save a day."

Robin reluctantly pulled her hand off her bruise and answered, "I would say camp but if we are saving a day that would be better wouldn't it? I mean a lady needs her beauty sleep, but who wants to set up camp for such a short time?"

Chrom just stared before Robin broke his silence by asking, "What?"

"Well…err…I never thought you to be…one who chases beauty is all. That is what you meant when you said a lady needs her beauty sleep right?"

"Well yes, but what do you mean I don't look likes one who chases beauty? My Chrom didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schooling?"

"Gods yes! We spent a whole term on etiquettes."

"Well you should go back for another term on how to speak to ladies."

"Well I don't really see you as a lady."

"What." Robin demanded in a dangerously calm tone.

"When I imagine a lady I see someone proper, pretty, and perfumed. That's not you at all! You're a tactician who can use tomes and swords. Not to say that ladies can't fight! Gods…this is coming out all wrong."

"Yes…" Robin had strayed to the side of the path and picked up a stone, looking it over in her palm. "Umm, Robin what are you doing with that rock?"

"Oh nothing…I just though a nice blow to the head would teach you some manners!"

"Ah! It was…a joke? Hahaha? Yeah thanks for the advice Robin, straight there, no setting up camp! Got it! Bye!" He ran to the through the lines of people to the very front and tensely walked ahead. Robin sighed; _well I guess it's only fair. I don't see him as a gentleman. Though he is handsome. _The tactician chuckled siding next to Lissa, Sully, and Sumia.

* * *

With the sun still hanging in the air Chrom, Lissa, and Robin spotted something after taking a short break. It was white, and shaped like a horse. "Hey! What's that?" Lissa cried, catching Sumia's attention. Everyone walked over gasping at the realization of what it was.

"It's a Pegasus!" Chrom gasped walking closer, but the beautiful winged creature kicked back, its hooves flailing in the air. "Ah!" Chrom gasped as she jumped back. Without a word, Sumia gently strode towards it, extending her hand.

"Sumia! Get away from that thing! This beast is crazed!" Chrom cried.

"I think I'm fine captain…shh easy now girl. I won't harm you. You're hurt, aren't you girl?" Sumia soothed, hugging the Pegasus around the neck. "Wow. You're amazing!" Lissa breathed.

"How did you do that?" Chrom asked.

"Whoa…" Robin stared.

"Oh…oh it's nothing. I have a way with animals. You guys go on ahead without me. It will take a while to calm this sweetheart down. I'll catch up."

"Sumia we could just camp like we were planning to. It would be no problem." Robin stated.

"No…no just go on ahead."

"Alright Sumia? Are you sure?" Chrom asked.

"Yes."

"Ok…we'll see you later Sumia."

"Yes captain!"

* * *

The rest of them continued on the draining journey, soon enough meeting the ever growing clutches of cold.

"My gods is it cold." Chrom breathed, clinging onto his uncovered arm that showed the brand, the symbol of the Exalts bloodline.

Robin pulled her cloak tighter, flipping on her hood, as Lissa shivered crying, "Fredbrick! I am frebing over here!"

"Stay by my horse Milady, she shall shelter you from the wind."

"Th-thanks, F-Frebrick." Many of the Shepherds were complaining at the lack of sleep and rest, other the cold, wind swirling icy pieces of snow, stinging bare skin.

Robin burned a plume of fire magic in her palm and held it close to her and Chrom. "Thanks Robin. I…I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I don't think I was thinking straight."

"Apology accepted. You're welcome." She replied simply staring ahead. She felt the need to tell Chrom about the vision she had, but knew it would only cause trouble and confusion. Suddenly Robin gasped clutching her head. "Robin!"

"I…July the thirteenth! I remember! It's my birthday!" she cried quite quickly making Chrom jump. "So you remembered your birthday? Maybe some memories do return. That's interesting." Chrom remarked as she started burning the fire in her hand again, a smile painting her lips.

Soon enough the group made it to a large structure built of bricks with a tall gate at the front. Mountains stood in the distance while pine trees over coated with snow stood at the sides.

"So this is the fortress?" Robin asked as everyone stopped.

"Yes…the Longfort, it goes along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"Milord, the khans have grown quite wary of foreigners, but don't take it as open hostility from their lack of hospitality. All this needs is a bit of diplomacy."

"Not my strong suit but I'll try. Everyone, your actions represent Ylisse. Remember that." Chrom announced before walking to the gate with Fredrick, Robin and Lissa at his side, the other Shepherds lingering behind.

"Milord. The Guards are mobilizing."

"Why!"

"I don't know, but they look ready to attack. We better prepare for combat. Let us choose which Shepherds to deploy and which stay behind. Not that I trust her but Robin may be able to offer some insight." Fredrick bowed before gathering his weapons.

Chrom turned to Robin asking, "Well what do you suggest?"

"Alright…hm." Robin's eyes squinted as she scanned the group. "Stahl, Miriel, and Vaike can stay behind and guard all of our things. Fredrick can go with Sully and Lissa, who will heal the two. But we always need to stay close. You and I can defend against those over there and Virion can follow close behind." Chrom nodded checking if everyone was ready, for Fredrick had called the needed to battle, after hearing Robin's plan.

"Then we are good to go." Robin confirmed, helping everyone prepare for battle. As they stood their ground a woman in a heavy suit of armor looked down, her short blond hair waving in the wind as her angry eyes scanned the fighters.

Chrom shouted over the wind, "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek to speak with the khans!"

She shouted back from the top of the fort, where many guards were stationed, "Not another step! By order of me General Raimi I have lancers at the ready!"

Fredrick yelled, "Milady we are not the enemy! Exalt Emmeryn sent us to discuss certain matters."

Her voice was hard and unbelieving; "My only interest is to keep you out of Regna Ferox brigand!"

Fredrick was shocked at her statement of them being the enemy they were trying to fight. Robin and Lissa's mouths were wide as they watched the scene; Chrom's eyebrows furrowed all their necks craning upwards to see the general.

"Brigand! Now see here-" Fredrick started.

"You aren't the first Ylissean's who attempted to cross our borders. I have the authority to stop such imposters where they stand!"

"You are in the presence of Prince Chrom! The exalt's own blood!"

"Yes and I am the queen of Valm!" Raimi spat back. "Impersonating royalty is a large offense! We should settle this the Feroxi way! You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Prove it on the battle field!"

Chrom mumbled pinching his forehead, "Emmeryn wont like this…Please milady if you would just listen-" Chrom had raised his voice.

"Enough! Attack!" she cried to her soldiers walked away from the edge looked over the entrance to the gates the Shepherds were standing in front of. Several people gasped, instinctively backing away.

The lancers pulled back their arms and threw their lances at one target. Chrom.

Robin, who had been nearest to him, shoved him out of the way, not able to explain why, her eyes squeezed shut as she prepared to die, but in a whirl of wind she was grabbed. Robin shrieked as she was lifted into the air and onto the back of something that felt like a horse, only it had beating wings, and it was almost above the fortress.

"Robin! Are you alright?" Sumia cried?

"Su-Sumia?" Robin gasped clutching the sides of the Pegasus in fear. A few called from below but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Everything was smaller and Robin had the awful sensation of falling.

"Hey its ok! You'll be fine!"

"Thank you Sumia." Robin breathed closing her eyes. The lancers were now ready to fire again.

"It's fine Robin!" Sumia cried as she landed them back on the ground where Robin was happiest, successfully avoiding another wave lances.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Lissa cried. Chrom was still standing in shock. "Thank you Sumia! And thank the Pegasus as well!"

"She's lovely once you get to know her."

"We need to focus on more pressing matters at hand everyone!" Fredrick demanded as Robin warned, "Chrom! They're coming! Everyone stay as a group so no one gets severely injured!"

**Yes… Robin's birthday is my birthday…I am such an uncreative person…also a lot happened this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! And guess what? We have passed 2350 views! Yes! I is so happy!**

**Remember to leave a review on what you think/what I need to improve! Your support is greatly appreciated so thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the constant nagging of Daisy Bokoblin who is reading the story of Fire emblem awakening for the first time I present chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

The snow slightly clouded Robin's vision, but it didn't hide the fact several red uniformed guards were coming at them. One side was aiming to kill, while the other was aiming to disable, making it harder for the Shepherds.

Sumia was handed an iron lance, and she was able to knock out several guards quite well on her Pegasus. Lissa stayed by Sully and Fredrick flew through the flood of guards coming at him, soon he and Sumia were side by side, quickly taking out anyone presented to them.

As Chrom and Robin scanned the area, they saw a heavily armored foe in the distance. They ran towards it soon realizing he wasn't one of the guards for he ran to Chrom crying, "Captain! I have been waving for your attention for the past five minutes. Couldn't you see me?"

"Wha! Kellam! You were here all this time?"

"Well yeah. I though you knew."

"No…no I didn't. Let's just…get back to fighting." A lancer came dashing towards them and Kellam took him out in a few blows, not needing to dodge much with his armor.

"Look out!" Kellam cried. Robin and Chrom swerved around to find two archers aiming at them. They dived in different directions, one arrow found the sleeve of Robin's cloak, but no one had their skin pierced. Chrom ran towards them as Robin cast magic from behind, her weakest magic that didn't kill.

Soon they found a tall door at the top of the steps needing a key to be opened. Sumia flew over after defeating a guard carrying one and Robin, Chrom, Fredrick, and Sumia piled in while the rest made sure no one would come after them.

Raimi stood prepared for battle with two guards at her side, one wielding a sword, the other an axe.

They sprinted up to the group of Shepherds, Fredrick jumped in the way of a fatal blow from the axe wielder that would have killed Sumia's Pegasus, blocking it with his silver lance, Sumia coming from behind Fredrick's defense and taking out the foe.

Robin fired several burst of magic much too quickly for she was now dizzy as the swordsman came towards her, who had dodged almost all her attempts to immobilize him. Everything swerved and dipped around in her vision, but Robin could see Chrom blocking a blow for her with his sword, dueling with the man one on one. Chrom's sword techniques were like a dance, they flowed like water unlike his opponent whose movements were slower and didn't fit as nicely. With his eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched Chrom finished off the swordsman, checking if Robin was recovered, they went to challenge Raimi.

Chrom desperately asked, "Milady, if you would only listen please! We do not want to fight!"

"You claim you are prince of Ylisse? Prove it on the battle field!" ignoring Chroms pleas.

"So be it." Chrom sneered under his breath. Since Raimi's armor covered any area that Chrom could strike to not bring permanent harm to her, he stayed back, blocking Robin from harmful blows as she used to her magic to slowly degrade the general to defeat. With one last blast Raimi was knocked back defeated.

"Your claims…were true…" Raimi muttered as she recovered. After getting up she bowed her head crying, "Many apologies Prince Chrom! I truly took you for brigands! No frauds could wage the battle you Shepherds have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital, and escort you there."

"Thank you. That is greatly appreciated." Chrom said bowing his head. Raimi walked away.

"Whoa! She is another person!" Robin exclaimed her wide eyes growing wider.

"In Ferox, strength is louder then words." Fredrick notified. "I should have known approaching diplomacy was the wrong way." Lissa appeared at Chrom's side. "Can we get going? I am freezing over here!" the healer cried, clinging to her arms.

"Yes…not getting any warmer here." Chrom remarked prompting the group to stride inside, thankful for the blast of warmth. Raimi walked up to them and led them down the purple-carpeted hall. The walls and ceiling were open, lit by the grey light coming from the windows and the torches blazing with fire.

Raimi soon stopped turning around to address Robin, Chrom, Fredrick, and Lissa.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

"Of course." He replied stretching.

"The khan is away?" Robin inquired as the group drew closer to talk.

"Probably training, the khans prefer battles over politics. More like battle is their politics." Chrom answered.

"A ruler hmm? I can picture him now…"

Lissa caught on, "A man of unparalleled strength with a broad chest." They both giggled, Fredrick and Chrom stared squinting their eyes.

"Am I now! Please do go on!" rang out a definitely feminine voice, freezing the two young women in place, their teeth clenching in embarrassment.

Everyone turned around to reveal a tall, sturdy woman with darker skin, piercing greyish blue eyes, and blond hair, messily done up in a pony tail.

"Wha! You're the-Er, the khan I presume?" Chrom stuttered.

"One of them yes, the East Khan. My name is Flavia. You have my apologies for that fight at the border Prince Chrom. You and the Shepherds are always welcome to Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but we can put that misunderstanding behind us now can't we?" Chrom replied. "Though is it true bandits have been posing as Ylisseans have been coming to your borders?"

"Yes! Plegian dogs!" Flavia spat. Robin flinched, Fredrick once again glancing at her. "We found documents proving this on the corpse of one of their captors." She continued. "Plegia must see some benefits in creating tension between our kingdoms."

"Damn!" Chrom shouted, wincing at his choice of words. "Forgive me…that was badly put."

"Hah! Damn them and delicacy! In Ferox we respect plain speech." Her smile was hardy, and so was her laugh.

"Well…I think you should have a word with your damn border guards." Chrom muttered, Lissa audibly snickering.

"Feroxi diplomacy right here my friends! I like you already!" Flavia chuckled. "I know why you have come. But I cannot provide troops for Ylisse."

"Why not!" Lissa cried balling her fists.

"I don't have the authority."

"But aren't you the khan?" Robin asked.

"I am one. The khan's of the east and west hold a tournament every few years. The winner gains full control over both kingdoms. So I don't have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last so…"

"No aid for us correct?" Chrom sighed.

"Don't give up so easily! The next tournament is near and I need champions." Flavia boomed.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"My border guards tells me you are capable, would you like to compete representing the East Khan? If you win I will become ruling khan and I will grant you alliance." Flavia proposed. "The khans don't fight, so you can't say Ylisseans don't have a part in this. No comrade, or kin otherwise there would be feuds and dead khans."

"There is no choice, my people are desperate. We have Plegia's constant attacks and the added threat of Risen." Chrom concluded. "We will do it."

"Very well! I will show you where the tournament is held!" Flavia said. "Be wary this swordsman is very capable."

Lucina was informed they were here, soon ready to fight. It wasn't long now. She was going to face her mother and father in battle. Adjusting her mask once more she took a long breath.

They walked in. Auntie Lissa, Fredrick, Mother, and Father, preparing for battle. It was funny to see them so young. They seemed to be looking over Lucina's allies, for there were three. One heavily armored foe, an axe wielder and a decent swordsman. Then their eyes fell on her. One look at her parents and Lucina's knees buckled.

"Chrom look!" Lissa cried.

"I see him." Chrom muttered. Lucina stayed silent. "Marth! One question before we begin?" Lucina couldn't open her mouth. "Fine then." Chrom spat. "Our swords can speak!" Robin had a strange feeling watching Marth.

_Damn! How am I supposed to fight them when I can't even look at them?_ Frustration and fear threatened to make her cry in front of this entire stadium of people. Another breath flew from Lucina's mouth. She was going to be all right. The first few days here had been a nightmare, how was she going to survive? These thoughts continually battled in her mind, making her loose focus.

The Shepherds had decided on a plan. Chrom was to duel Lucina while Robin was to take out one of the armored foes with her tome. Lissa was to stay by her side incase of injury and Fredrick would take out the sword wielder and keep the other axe wilder busy, for he looked strong.

Everyone took his or her place and it started. Lucina and Chrom stood opposite each other, and Chrom glared his eyebrows down. He pulled out his Falchion and held it in front of himself. Marth did the same, revealing an identical blade out of the shadow.

Sweat dripped from Chrom's forehead as he gasped, "Where did you get that? There's no way…" Silence was his answer. Lucina frowned trying to conceal everything for these moments. Chrom ran forward and jumped high in the air, spinning and landing his blow, straight on Marth's identical Falchion. They continued to parry and duck, as if they could predict one another's moves. As Chrom again clashed with Marth's sword, Chrom asked, frustration and confusion dwelling in his voice, "Tell me…who taught you to fight like that?" He was pushed back and Lucina duplicated his jumping move, with the same affect he got.

"My father!" Lucina panted. Chrom was pushed away and straightened himself before staring coldly in his opponents face. Lucina's eyes strayed for a moment to her mother who had such a less graceful but powerful way of fighting, one that didn't really suit her personality from what Lucina remembered, but she had only seen her father fight not her mother.

Soon Robin had finished her task and came running to Chrom's aid, unsheathing her sword as well, when Chrom was knocked back, in need of healing from Lissa.

_Damn, I didn't mean to hurt him that bad!_ Lucina thought guilt infesting her. While she was distracted Mother was coming down on her and Lucina barely raised her sword in time, Robin's moves definitely didn't flow as well but when she got in a hit it was devastating. Lucina spotted the large bruise on the side of her mother's face, concern unintentionally seeping in.

"You fight well." Marth mumbled surprising Robin.

"Thanks…you as well." Their constant dodging and parrying was growing tiring, that is for Lucina, for she was doing more of it, without realizing she was falling for Robin's trick to tire her out.

"You're growing tired aren't you?" Robin breathed now able to attack her with her last flurry of energy, taking out Lucina with a few hits.

"I am bested." Marth mumbled. "Impressive…if not surprising." He continued. Robin sheathed her sword letting out a satisfying hum as she bowed her head and thanked Marth for the fight.

Chrom was now recovered, gawking at Robin's display in shock. The crowd seemed to as well. A few of the, had laughed at the tiny woman's entering, some witnessing what this Marth did to Lon'qu.

_Well at least they won. Man I had no idea Mother was this powerful! _Lucina thought, pulling herself up from the ground and leaving quickly before anyone noticed. She needed to be their before hand to stop _it _from happening.

**Hope that was all right! 3am folks! But quicker chapter so what do you care? I know there was a crap ton of politics with Flavia, so I hope that wasn't boring. Anyway see ya later and leave a review! Thanks for everyone's support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DID IT! I DID IT?! Omg it's an f***ing miracle.**

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thank you again for your constant support! Ummmm…*ignores the fact she took several years to get another chapter out* you guys know the reasons…work, school, life, etc. Now let's get to it!**

**And also thanks for the person who unfollowed my story. -_- I am watching you. I know exactly who you are…I am kidding…I'm kidding ok! I unfollow stories occasionally…I feel guilty afterwards but yeah. But I do know who it was and I am not mad, nor do I care that much, they didn't like it that means I have great room to improve.**

**And thank you AFeralFurry for answering my question…I'm not angry XD why would I be? Thank you for your nice reviews! Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 8**

Flavia walked up, a smile brightly lighting her face.

"Ah! That battle was amazingly fought my friends! It has been ages since I last have been in full power! I thank you! You have my respect, and your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the troops it needs."

"Really? Thank you East-Khan!"

"You are the one who needs thanking! Come my friends! Tonight we celebrate!" Flavia then darted off out of the Arena. A hefty sigh was heard from behind. Everyone stepped around revealing a large muscular man, bald, with dark skin, an eye patch, and clothing with a plume of white tufts from the gold collar around his neck.

"Any excuse for a party and Flavia is there." He muttered.

"Um…have we met?" Chrom asked.

"My name is Basilio. Oh I am just the West-Khan you so happened to remove from power!" he spat.

"You are handy with weapons you lot. I was sure I had picked stronger fighters then you." His voice, like Flavia's, was loud and resounding, leaving a heavy ring. It reeked of strength.

Chrom inquired, "Do you know anything about this Marth?"

"Bah! He is just a sell sword with some delusions of greatness." He responded laughing. "All I know is he showed up one day and completely destroyed my old champion. My it was love at first sight, how he so easily beat one who had defeated tons before, and I am one who is too old for such things!" his laughter came again. "Anyway, gone now. Fled the second you lot beat him."

A smile slipped on Lissa's face as she sighed, "Oh that Marth is so dark and mysterious."

"Well he has got one fan." Robin concluding, chuckling as she wiped the sweat from her brow, heat radiating off her after the battle.

"Well you have to admit, he is dreamy isn't he?"

"Yeah Lissa, and you are dreaming!" Chrom hawked his face growing angry.

"Jeez Chrom I was only joking." Lissa's hands went up in her defense.

"As amazing as this discussion is I believe it is best to start the journey back home, the Exalt would surely want to hear of the new alliance." Fredrick informed.

"Right as always." Chrom sighed.

"Wait boy! Before you leave I have a present." Basilio put his hand up, motioning for the group to stop.

"Oh?" Robin, Lissa, and Chrom raised their eyebrows in curiosity. A tall man, with a sneer and a mess of brown hair, with slivers for eyes to match, strode towards them, in complete silence.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion." Basilio said to the group. "Not one for talking, but he is sound with a sword. As good as Marth in my mind, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so strong!" Lissa walked towards him, only to have him step backwards and demand, "Stay back woman!"

"Whoa! I was just-" Lissa stammered.

Basilio chuckled, "Let's just say the presence of woman puts Lon'qu on edge. Though he is capable, with the makings of a khan! He is the west of Ferox's contribution to Ylisse."

"Weird…" Lissa mumbled walking back to Robin's side, who was giggling.

"Are you certain?" Chrom asked.

"Yes…he is your man now."

"And Lon'qu you don't object?"

"He gives orders and I stab people. Our roles are clear." Lon'qu deadpanned.

"Well…welcome aboard." Chrom smiled despite the coldness of Lon'qu's actions so far. The group bid Basilio farewell thanking Lon'qu for helping them with their cause.

Running through the freezing weather as fast as the group could, everyone made it back to the rest of Shepherds who had set up a tent or two while waiting. Chrom, Lissa, Robin, and Fredrick rushed in, though Lon'qu stayed outside, accustomed to the cold, mostly wishing for his much needed personal space.

"Are you sure he's not freezing out there?" Lissa asked poking her head out of the tent, interrupted by the flurry of angered shouts for her to keep the warmth inside.

"Sorry!" As the group settled, Sumia scurried inside exclaiming, "Oh you are back! Did we gain alliance with Regna Ferox? And who is that man lurking near the tent?"

"Yes we did…and that's Lon'qu, he has joined our cause." Robin answered.

"Alright everyone! Get out the tent. We need to get a move on." Sully pushed her way into the tent ushering everyone outside to his or her dismay.

As the air whipped their faces, stinging them as they went a light pink, many of the Shepherd's tried to start a conversation. Lissa, Chrom, and Robin sided next to each other mumbling about Lon'qu's fear of women and how they were excited to leave the cold and get home. Soon enough they were on their way. Sumia's Pegasus helped in the transportation of everything.

The snow packed paths soon grew to iced dirt, then frosty grass, vanishing completely, turning back to the green cool fields they were. Clouds parted from their tightly woven grey blanket, and the sun wavered in the pink light. The Shepherds decided this was a good place to set up camp. There didn't seem to be any type of threat nearby, and overall it was beautiful at this time of day, the sunset colors striking awe in most of the group.

_Well you're walking back now. Joy. _Lucina brushed the snow developing at the cuts in her mask that helped her see. The path seemed to stretch forever and as she looked down at the map, Lucina tried to find the shortest way, to no avail. She would have to stick to the path for now.

As she delved into the weight of her thoughts, the air seemed to grow colder around her, the sun sinking rapidly. Honestly without light Lucina would panic. It would bring back too many memories of the smell of fiery corpses, death wrung into the smoke filled air. Needing support Lucina sided near a tree, the roughness of the bark latching onto her clothes. The sky was now a navy blue, stars quietly materializing.

Suddenly a thought rushed into her mind, as if she could feel someone far away. Staring at the same star Lucina was, hope dripping into her heart. Closing her eyes Lucina reached into her capes pocket, rubbing its content with her bare fingertips, the worn softness of the material still present. The young woman pulled the object out pressing it to her face, smelling its familiar smell. Sweet, slightly sweaty, and the castles interior, pulling it away Lucina examined it, her favorite plush toy ever since it was revealed to her, a stuffed owl Chrom, Father, had given to Mother.

It was worn my now, the threads pushed in all directions, fraying at the ends, the material around its beady green eyes shoved back. The color of the owl differed, more of an ash with lighter highlights on the face, its eyebrows bent in an artistically bold fashion. Like how Mother always bent her eyebrows in firm concentration.

All Lucina had left of her father was his ring. All she had left of her mother was the stuffed owl, and the necklace Chrom had given to Robin for her birthday, which was now always around Lucina's neck, underneath her higher necked shirt. Lucina had always treasured these three objects, keeping them somewhere or another.

Longing swelled inside her, the need to see her parents once more, the need to see Morgan again. The hope the others made it to this time safely. Whether she would ever find a way to prevent any disaster she had sacrificed a normal life for, not that she could ever have one back in the hell of what was the future. Why must it be her? Why did it have to be Lucina and her family? What did they do to deserve this? What did she do? Nothing. Fate is a cruel force that guides us all. Lucina trudged on, the air stinging the uncovered skin on her face, icy tears sliding down her face as she moaned as if in pain.

Robin stared off into the night, looking up at the stars now a full shower in the dark sky, matching the moon hanging overhead, from the window in her tent by the bed. She had eaten to the point of satisfied fullness, now lying down underneath the thin covers. It had been a matter of days, but Robin already felt like she had been here for ages, the Shepherds made Robin feel that way, except for Fredrick with his trust issues. He was an exception. Same with Maribelle but Robin hadn't seen her as much.

Her ever-unraveling thoughts came quite clearly most of the time, without much memory to get in the way. Lissa was so bubbly and friendly around her, Robin wondered if it was pity. Though that didn't seem to be the way she worked. Robin also wondered if Chrom treated her the way he did out of pity, but he was always flashing her a comforting smile during battle, or just whenever really. Those smiles almost distracted her mid battle, every time it was revealed. It was different then the one he gave to the other Shepherds, besides Lissa and the Exalt, Emmeryn. They were a lovely band of siblings.

As Robin stared out the window she heard something move in the branches outside. Sitting up Robin scanned the trees, distracted by a sliver of a glow, two of them in fact. They were in the position eyes would be, and as Robin stared hard enough so the shape of a bird was revealed, silhouetted against the dark night. It was an owl; it's wise eyes glaring in her direction. Robin had the urge to see more of the creature, right before its wings stretched, the feathers brushing outwards before it flew, the beating of its wings growing softer.

"What a beautiful animal." Robin mused before lying down once more.

Chrom couldn't sleep. He had no idea why; they had succeeded in their mission of gaining an alliance to protect the borders, gained a genius tactician, and a new Pegasus for that matter, in the last few days! Though something was bothering him. The few sightings of the strange Marth had irked him, like there was something hidden behind that mask. Also the features of his face Chrom could see were quite, familiar. A wave of curiosity surpassed him, especially since Marth and Risen seemed to originate from the same place, that portal in the sky. Perhaps those mysteries will be solved soon or later. As Chrom tossed himself around in his bed, eyes shifting to his Falchion resting against the rickety foldable table, he watched it gleam in the moonlight. The blue haired prince's thoughts drifted to his new tactician. Her name fluttered in his mind, _Robin._ It was simple yet suited her perfectly.

With a violent jolt awakening Chrom from his thoughts a scream pierced the air. Lissa. Growls could be heard silencing the nighttime quiet.

"Damn! Lissa!" Chrom cried throwing himself out of bed, grabbing the Falchion and sprinting out his tent, still in his night clothing. Lissa had already stumbled from her tent, any grogginess gone in the wind replaced by pure terror. She ran, her nightgown slowing her, and the fact she had no shoes on the uneven grass.

"Chrom! Risen!" she shrieked swerving behind him.

"I know! I can see them!" Chrom spat back bracing himself. There were many, pouring from the forest nearby. Their eyes glowed a deadly red that let stains in the air as they moved.

"What on earth?" Robin cried, sword in hand as she found Risen outside her flap. She too was in a nightgown…in fact everyone was, scrambling around defending themselves from the surprise attack, some meeting the threat with screams, others with their weapons.

"What are they doing here?"

"We need to fight!"

"There are to many!"

"Where's my axe?"

"I need my horse!"

"What are we going to do?"

Robin had enough of this chaos. "Everyone! We need to fall back towards the weapon tent! We can get into groups and take these things out one by one! Let's move!" Some hesitated but soon everyone was doing their job spreading in safely knit groups to take out on coming Risen, which were only hungry for their blade to pierce living flesh. Robin jumped sideways, trying desperately to land a hard hit, but it only made her unstable, making her waste time to gain a proper stance once more. Chrom was there to back her up, and Sully was keeping them safe from behind. Combing the usage of her sword and tome, which was tricky if you wanted to have a quick way of defending yourself, Robin was defeating them faster but with more danger. Fredrick and Sumia took on the heavier looking ones, while Virion and Miriel covered people from the back. Vaike and Stahl plowed through with force, while Kellam was beside them no one seem to even realize he was there. Lissa rushed to Lon'qu who had a bulbous burn on his arm, thanks to a tome wielding Risen. He flinched at the light of her healing staff, and then stood up swiftly, taking out whatever unfortunate creature that was in their path. Lissa glanced over to Robin, catching a glimpse of Robin's eyes as she smirked and moved her eyes to the frantic Lon'qu. Robin's eyes had followed and she let out a giggle before screaming as she tumbled away from a swing of an axe. Chrom slammed his Falchion into the Risen and the hoard of Risen lessened.

There had been many trips and mishaps, perhaps a few more injures then people would have liked, but everyone was in their night clothing so what was there to expect? The gowns and pants had grass and mud stains all over, maybe a rip or two, and after the rush of sudden action, everyone was extremely groggy once more. While half-heartedly cleaning up, the Shepherd's dreaded the sun's arrival, for that meant more walking. They could already see the sky was growing a deep blue, stars vanishing silently.

"That was absolutely dreadful." Robin muttered resting her head on the side of her tent.

"Yes…I agree." Chrom said, who was walking to his tent.

"Those things are everywhere! What on earth is going on?"

"I don't know, but I think this Marth has something to do with it. If we find him once more, he will have many questions to answer." Chrom breathed pinching the bridge of his nose, for the smell of those Risen still gave him a headache.

"Right…but Marth doesn't look like the enemy here. Good night Chrom. I'm too tired to keep my eyes open!" Robin concluded smiling.

"Me too. Good night." Chrom shuffled back to his tent welcoming the soft bed that embraced him into a painfully short but enjoyable sleep.

_"__Mommy what are you doing?" Lucina asked climbing onto her mother's bed._

_"__Oh…nothing…just packing."_

_"__For what?" Lucina's curiosity grew, her wide eyes watching her mother intently._

_"__Your father and I need to take care of something real soon. We won't be back for a few weeks once we leave." Robin sighed, her face strained into a smile._

_"__But! But Mother! I don't want you and Father to go!" The little girl burst into tears. Robin quickly wrapped her arms around the little girl, running her fingers through her soft hair as she rocked, humming comforting words._

_"__Sweetie, you have to be brave for us. Here…I have been meaning to give you this. It was a present from your father when he asked me to marry him." Lucina's eyes lit up as she rubbed her eyes. "What is it?" _

_Robin unclipped something around her neck, and pulled it over Lucina's hooking it in the back._

_"__Ah, beautiful! You look wonderful sweetie!" mother cried in delight looking at the blue gem carved nicely into the metal, shaped like a drop._

_"__I look beautiful? It's really pretty Mother!" Lucina answered examining it._

_"__Now what do you say? What do you say to Mother?" Father's voice rang from behind, "Thank you Mother!" Lucina mumbled sincerely as Chrom whipped her up in his strong arms. "You do look beautiful. Just like your Mother." Chrom gave her a shower of kisses all over her face as she giggled, trying to push away his face with her tiny hands. Robin joined in the hug, pecking both members of her family on cheek before they sat on the bed, Lucina sandwiched between her parents as her mother read a book. Slowly her eyes drifted to sleep, the sound of her father's heartbeat fading._

Lucina sobbed into her palms. Night was fading, and Lucina would need to leave this shack bright and early, though not even an hour of sleep graced her. The hours she spent lying down and crying while trying desperately to close her eyes were growing rapidly, always used as a horrifying time to reflect on all her memories. What Lucina wouldn't do to have those memories as a reality?

"I miss you…so much." Lucina wailed in desolation.

**I am dooooone! OMG I am doooone! Longest chapter of about 3000 words. Hope it was worth the wait! Leave a review! Thanks to everyone for their continued support that keeps this story going! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAI**! **IM SO SORRY THIS IS THE LONGEST I HAVE TAKEN FOR A CHAPTER! DON'T KILL MEH! PLEEEASE I AM BEGGING YOUR FORGIVENESS. :(**

**WE HAVE PASSED 4500 VEIWS! THIS IS CRAZY! I AM SO SHOCKED!**

**I am so excited for a certain event that I don't want to spoil for those reading the story the first time…I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS SUPER SPECIAL EVENT *HINT HINT***

**Most of you must know what I am talking about! No spoilers in the reviews ok? Anyway here you go! **

**And also…why is the option to do horizontal line breaks now gone? I don't get it. Eh whatever. XP**

**Chapter 9**

"M-Mo-Mother?" Lucina choked staring into the sky, wind whirling about mercilessly. Her vision was blurred and dizzying, but Lucina stood her ground against the mighty laugh of Grima. It was reminiscent of her slightly deep but gentle voice, a fragment of a lost soul, Mother's. Robin's body, a cold uncared for carcass, Grima's lifeline, an enormous six-eyed beast, whose red eyes left trails in the ever-changing sky, every inch of him scaled with armor, her body, Mother's body, was atop his back, bellowing a voice that brought Lucina to her knees.

"YOUR MOTHER IS NO LONGER TINY ONE! DEAD! YOUR FATHER DIED AT HER FINGERTIPS!"

"No…no…no…no! NO! NO! NO!" The young woman screamed. Denial was a barrier, a barrier over acceptance. Acceptance and love. Nothing would convince her. Nothing at all. His words from that night, his words echoing though mother's own sickly lips, before she left Morgan behind for what might have been forever, "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN…TO DIE!"

"AHHHHH!" Lucina was out of her makeshift bed, tossed onto the floor of the shack. Tears stained her face, as she breathed raspy breaths.

Lucina started to shamelessly bawl. Not restraining herself one bit. The tears poured endlessly, drying, and wetting over and over, as she wailed. She needed to see them again. To know they were safe. Throwing her stuff back together, Lucina reluctantly placed her mask on and rushed out the door.

It wasn't as cold as before, but shivers escaped Lucina frequently, maybe due to her constant, almost silent cries.

She felt the leftover bread in her pocket, but eating disgusted her at the moment, so did drinking, anything satisfying to her burning hunger, or dehydration was unwanted. The dread was so present it brought what paralleled sickness. What was she going to do? She only had a week now, to plan, and carry it out. Its not like she had actually seen the event, only heard vague retellings from her parents friends as a kid. Though she always remembered dates. The day an event would occur.

Time was fleeting yet there was also too much, each day dragging by like a carriage in the mud.

"C'mon Robin! Wear it! It's your first dinner in a castle!"

"You don't know." Robin scoffed pushing away the dress Lissa was practically throwing at her to wear to dinner, supper in Ylisstol with the Exalt, prince, and princess.

"I'm changing! I don't eat dinner in my battle clothes!" Lissa implored.

"What's wrong with the cloak?"

"To much…armor? Nah…it just doesn't look like something you eat dinner in."

"Fine." Robin grasped the folded dress from Lissa's hold.

"We can go shopping for more stuff later! Just hurry up. I'll wait outside once I'm done." And with that the healer slipped out the door. A twinge of guilt slipped into Robin's chest at the way she snapped at Lissa, after being given a temporary room in their castle.

After slipping on the dress, a long dark blue, simplistic but fitting one, Robin stepped out the room, clicking it shut behind her.

"Wow. It fits you better then I thought." Lissa mused, in a more casual yellow dress, ending just below her knees.

"Thanks. I'm sorry…I'm just not feeling well after that Risen attack last night. I'll be fine."

"That's alright. Lets go."

The castle ceilings were high and arched, draped in red cloth. The furniture was carved with great detail, placed against the walls, along with doors. The carpet seemed to never end, flowing with the many halls, until they entered a great open doorway leading to the massive eating area. Though it really didn't need all the space it owned, for there were only a few servants scurrying around, maybe dining quickly at another table chatting. Chrom sat at an unimpressive table with Fredrick and Maribelle. _Maribelle? Oh damn…better get my manners in order. Don't want to be labeled a lousy commoner again._ Robin's eyelids lowered as she felt an elbow jab into her stomach.

"Hey! Lissa?"

"Looks like you need to up your etiquettes."

"Be quiet." Robin whispered back as Lissa chuckled. Gently sitting down, Robin and Lissa greeted everyone.

"Welcome Robin." Chrom smiled, though Fredrick didn't look so keen on the idea of Robin staying in the castle. Maribelle seemed to sneer in Robin's presence, until Lissa and started to babble away between the two of them.

"So…what is being served today?" Lissa asked, turning her head.

"I believe there will be a salad topped with a variety of nuts, buttered potatoes, and several sauces to accompany the meats, milady. A desert of cream and custard will be served afterwards." Fredrick stated bowing his head.

Robin's mouth was agape, though the others didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Is anything wrong?" Chrom asked.

"Um no. No not at all. I'm just surprised. Surprised at how welcoming everyone has been." Robin finished, aware of the stares from Maribelle.

"Why are you surprised?" Chrom continued.

"Well I think it's obvious."

"No…I don't see why." Chrom smirked as Robin rolled her eyes, smiling, instantly wishing she could undo the act, for Maribelle sneered, crying, "Robin! How dare you treat someone of such a high stance with so little respect! Oh you-"

"Maribelle!"

"Oh please!" Both Lissa and Chrom came to stop a never-ending lecture before it started.

"What? I am baffled you two even let this filthy commoner into the castle!"

"Hey don't say that!" Lissa cried.

"What did I even do? Did I do anything to harm you? To harm anyone else? You are the rude one here! All I did was show a few imperfections! A few! What on earth?" Robin was now standing from her chair, her dress jumping at the sudden movement.

Maribelle's mouth was wide, "Well, well I-"

"I thought so! You know-"

"Enough!" Chrom sighed a sigh of relief as his older sister daintily sat at the table. Robin was surprised and how soft her demanding voice was.

"Exalt Emmeryn! Do forgive me!" Maribelle exclaimed, abruptly sitting down and positioning herself.

Robin sat with a squinted eye, her face filled with embarrassment.

"Now there was no point to that little squabble was there? Maribelle it is not right to judge someone based on their stance in society. Robin lower your temper. Anger is a quick passage to violence." Robin winced; she didn't like the feeling of being treated like a child.

The barrage of plates placed in front of them, beautifully presenting the delicious meal, interrupted silence. Robin leaned forward absentmindedly, taking in the aromas that danced around the foods.

Letting everyone select what they wanted, the group passed around the platters, until they were scraped clean. Maybe half an hour had gone past, and they were full. Though dessert had been placed, and it expected to be eaten.

Robin could not remember the last time she had been so satisfied, though once again it was obvious why. She felt a pang ring out in her chest. Why couldn't she remember? Anything at all.

Once finished, it was late, the moon shrouded in the blanket of clouds.

Deciding to go on a walk in the courtyard Robin stood. The only thing was she had no idea where to go.

"Need help?" Chrom walked beside Robin, who shifted to face him, her long dress following.

"Well I was thinking of going on a walk. Can you tell me where the courtyard is?"

"I'll take you there." Chrom smiled after saying goodnight to everyone, Robin doing the same.

"Let's go."

"Thank you Chrom."

"No problem."

The night was cool and wonderful, air seeping through the cloth adorned over the duo's skin. The pavement path leading from the doorway of the castle scratched underneath Chrom and Robin's shoes. Slowly, Robin hummed a tune, skipping notes at first, adding them one by one every time she repeated until they fit. It made a song. Chrom stared at her. To his knowledge she hadn't heard any music since they met her. Maybe her memory would return after all.

"You hummed a tune. You haven't heard any music since you woke up have you?"

"Um…Oh my! I haven't! That's amazing I didn't even notice! Maybe I can remember more." Robin mused, staggered her memory was returning in such a subtle manner. Soon it got darker, the flames set in torches on the walls of the castle, the only light that illuminated the night, besides the moon. Oh how beautiful the moon was. It was something that captured Robin's eyes every moment it was revealed behind the bright curtains of day.

"It's late. You look tired. How about we get some sleep?" Chrom asked, for their conversation had taken an end.

"Yes. And you look tired too." Robin answered, playfully swerving on her heals when turning around back to the entry, Chrom following. Before walking in, just by chance, Robin looked at the closed off balcony above. There stood a silhouetted figure, a long sword hanging from their small frame, hair and cape billowing in the wind.

"Huh?" Robin gripped the doorway in surprise her eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" Chrom walked back, positioning himself behind her, looking in the direction Robin stared. He couldn't make out anything.

"It's nothing." The young woman shook her head.

"Sure." Chrom looked at her his eyebrow raising.

"I'm serious! I was just…imagining things…I'm tired."

"That's true. Alright, let's go."

Mother had stared at her, not knowing she was there. Lucina looked down at her shaking gloved hands in the dim light. She was on the balcony of a castle that was burned down by a dragon's flame tarnished with death in her mind. Prowling with Risen swinging their weapons and screeching, oh those horrifying shrieks, blood dripping everywhere, soaked into the carpets.

Lucina clutched her head, trying to drive those thoughts away with every ounce of her strength.

She was there until morning, shivering against the banister of the balcony.

Emmeryn smiled as Robin bowed, shopping bags weighing down on her. Lissa had taken Robin to the market for clothes, and wore the poor tactician out completely.

"Dear Lissa does the same to me all the time Robin. Don't worry."

"What do you mean? She's fine! We bought everything she needs!" Lissa retorted, her arms flying.

"Oh nothing Lissa."

Chrom walked into the room, his eyes landing on Robin and her barrage of shopping wrapped around her.

"Need help?"

"Maybe." Robin stumbled and Chrom chuckled unwrapping a few carriers from her shoulders.

"Thanks." She answered, as he held them with no problem. Suddenly a white haired woman, who had it done in a tight bun atop her head, with red eyes, and a towering figure came rushing down the halls crying, "Forgive me Your Grace, milord, milady, but I bring alarming news!" As she fell to her knee in a bow before standing upright, panic etched on her older face.

"Slow down Phila! What is the matter?" Emmeryn asked her hand launching forward in concern.

"Plegian soldiers! They have been seen at our southwest border!" Phila responded trying to stay calm. "They attacked a village in Themis abducting the duke's daughter."

"Maribelle!? Oh gods no! What's going on?" Lissa cried, clutching her face in worry as she paced, trembling in anxiety. Robin walked to her side to comfort her, both Chrom and her dropping the shopping bags.

"King Gangrel claims Lady Maribelle invaded his country! He demands we pay for the "insult." Phila continued her brows knitting.

"What?! That's outrageous!" Everyone exclaimed, in a variety of ways.

"We have to do something Chrom!" Lissa's voice was evident with unease.

"And we're to believe the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom spat. Robin recoiled at the word…these people were spoken about with such abhorrence she felt almost ashamed to be somehow linked to them. They can't all be bad can they?

"Peace Chrom we must keep out sense about us." Emmeryn tried to steady her brother. Robin stood silent beside Lissa, contemplating what was going on.

"Emmeryn, we should stab him and be done with it!" he said again, fists clenching. "He has been trying to provoke Ylisse into war every chance he gets! Gangrel will drag his entire continent down!"

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace." Phila stated. "We must show Plegia's actions have consequences."

Emmeryn took a deep breath, her two curls falling with her slowly rising chest. "I understand your feelings you two. I really do. But we do not want to hand to him what he wants. We will lose no matter what the outcome if that were the case. We don't want this to end like Ylisse's last conflict. No repeating that mistake. I will offer peace with Gangrel." The exalt grew stiff but confident, set like stone in her ways.

"N-no! Emm you can't do that!" Lissa sniveled.

"Emm please! How do you know he's not going act in good faith?" Chrom asked sturdily.

"Your Grace please reconsider! I once again agree with the prince on this matter." Phila bowed once more.

Robin swallowed the moisture in her mouth and said, "I agree with the exalt. If the offer of peace does not work, we still have an army behind us don't we? We'd better try."

Everyone's heads turned to her. "Thank you Robin. I will not leave Lady Maribelle to die, marching to war." Emmeryn answered.

"Forgive me Your Grace, I spoke-" Phila began. "No need to apologize Phila. Now we must hurry." Everyone nodded in agreement setting off to gather the Shepherds, and soldiers for the days march ahead.

Light was fading, and everyone was ready to leave. Most had already begun the trek to Plegia's border, in groups. Chrom, Robin, and Lissa stood at the stairway outdoor exit from the castle. Emmeryn had already left accompanied by several Pegasus nights. Fredrick and Sumia had the supplies on their rides. Just about to take their leave, the group could hear a distant thud growing louder atop the hard surface of the ground. A boy a bit younger then the three standing before him looked up and asked with anxious enthusiasm, "When are we leaving captain?" He wore a light, tattered blue cloak that sagged around him, with a matching pointed hat and an emerald colored tome clutched to his chest.

"Ricken? What are you doing here? You are too young to go on a such a dangerous mission." Chrom stated looking down at the short boy.

"But…but Captain! You know what I can do with-"

"Ricken. Go home now. Be good." Chrom concluded with a wave of his hand, leading Lissa and Robin away.  
"Be good? How old does he think I am?" Robin heard him mutter in annoyance.

**Next chapter will be better promise! This one sucked I know go hate on me. But the next one will be better and faster! Thanks for reading this dreadful thing, and see ya guys later. Thanks for the amazing support! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok hi guys! 1am on a Sunday when i wake up at 6:20 whoohoo! **

**Hope you guys like the fast update. 4 days...over 4000 words. Hah...XD**

**Thanks for the continued support! You guys are awesome!**

**Well I hope you enjoy guys! This was amazingly enjoyable to write!**

**Chapter 10**

Bile had risen into Lucina's throat. "Gods…" Doubling over her hair flipped downwards into her face, irritating her watery, agonized eyes as she rid herself of the little contents in her stomach. It burned straight up the pipes inside the young woman; gasps escaping her as she tried to regain herself, only to be on her knees the second round. The constant clenching in the muscles of Lucina's stomach were painful, and she couldn't force them back to comfort. Coughing over and over, it was finally done, and the masked princess was on her back.

Last night she was going to follow her parents' march, but fatigue had pulled her stay at the balcony, where she resided.

Lucina began to cry once more, softly, the exalt's brand in her eye shimmering like under a puddle. Overwhelmed. Overwhelmed from the never-ending waves of viscous trauma and pressure, haunting, staining her every thought. Straining her movements and her will, though the need for her parents was bright, casting shadows into corners where they ate away at her slowly, Lucina's will degrading. The battle was too much for her wearing on her body. Insides still scorching, Lucina reached for the canteen in the folds of her cape and drank, letting the coolness trickle down relieving the sore somewhat.

_Get up useless. Why can't I get up? _Lucina's legs wavered, knees shaking as she stood. She needed to eat. Feeling the lump of bread in her pocket, she pulled it from its cloth, and took a bite, ripping it with her teeth while closing her eyes. It was chewed, painstakingly slow, and soon swallowed with a grimace, she continued, finishing it in a time too long to be normal.

Less nimbly then usual, the golden light of dawn dispersed long ago, Lucina made her way from the balcony to the courtyard.

_Maybe…maybe I can go and look…one more time…and see what it used to be… _Lucina stared longingly at the window. She could climb in and just look over the castle, to see her home and what it used to be…oh those urges overcame her. Climbing, a route she had taken so many times before, Lucina clambered through the window after unlocking it with a pick. The climb was easier on a sturdy unharmed castle opposed to the crumbling one she remembered most clearly.

Excitement bounded through her, chasing her exhaustion away and lighting her bloodshot eyes. But the deeper she prowled through the red carpeted, neatly furnished castle, Lucina grew wary, spastically searching every corner, sniffing for that horrible smell that had settled itself permanently into the carved walls, the very foundation. It was too much. The walls were closing in, the roars, the shrieks, the death, all too much all at the same time, an overpowering shock that hit her to the floor. Shivers ran through her, jerking Lucina around as she stifled her wails and flung herself out the interior of the castle, before she got caught.

Through a crack in the door next to her at the time, the young woman had seen her father's room… the bed sheets littered across the bed, his Rapier placed against the wall, and his book of stories…the one he read her everyday.

Overwhelmed. As Lucina set herself against the wall she clasped her head, tears escaping her, and some inhabiting the castle, minding their business, could have sworn they heard shrieks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A rocky cliff rose tall from the flat plains of dusty patches of green and brown, wind traveling low. The sky was grey, and the weather was nipping at bare skin.

A man stood tall, confidence reeking off him, a wicked grin strewn on his almost ash colored face. The whites of his eyes were yellow, irises a dark red, matching his hair, which crawled from the top of his head where his crown rested, to his cheeks, like side burns. A yellow cape came down from his large collar spread out on all sides. Metal boots climbed to his knees, black pants stuffed into them. His chest rose and fell, in a cackle, a high, rough one considering his build. King Gangrel. A woman stood at his side with the same amount of confidence. She had stark white hair complementing her creamy dark skin. Her outfit was tight and revealing, the color black, climbing around her curves. The extravagant crown that mounted over her head was large, looking uncomfortable. Robin stared, her eyes drifted over to his army stationed a far way off, over the cliffs, his flying riders soaring high above, uneasiness settled inside her. Her feet shifted in her boots, sore from the march, as she glanced at Chrom then the sky. He wasn't surprised, by the look on his face. Emmeryn was by his side, defiantly staring into Gangrel's face.

"So, the exalt in all her radiance decides to show her face? Ah I must shield my eyes!" He declared in a mocking tone, his cackle weighing the air once more.

''King Gangrel, I have come for the truth regarding this incident between us." Emmeryn announced her head eye and thin eyebrows furrowed.

The woman next to him replied, "The truth? I can give you the truth."

"Milady, please share your name first." Emmeryn requested.

"Aversa. You may call me Aversa." Her voice was a mysterious croak.

"Very well Aversa…is Maribelle unharmed?" At this Gangrel's grin grew wider. "Who? Oh yes, that blond brat." A large man, his face covered by a mask of animal bones walked forward, Maribelle clutched in his one arm from behind, her hands tied. Her struggles and constant insults were not enough.

"Maribelle!" Robin had to hold Lissa back to stop her from running over.

"Lissa? Darling? Unhand me you disgusting scoundrel!" She continued screaming at the top of her lungs, large blond curls bouncing.

"She crossed the Plegian border without out consent." Aversa started, "And wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who only wished to escort her home."

"Lies! You speak nothing but lies hag!" Maribelle shouted, struggling once more. "Did they never teach the meaning of 'truth' to you?"

"See…no manners at all. This nasty bird must be caged you know?"

"Such a violent temper speaks her guilt, this calls for a hefty punishment. And if she were to confess to be an Ylissean spy? Ah my goodness! It would take a…considerable…amount of good faith to patch that up." Maribelle threw from behind, "I have done nothing! It is they who should confess! They burnt down an entire village invading Ylisse! While intervening, they took me across the border. The damage done to the village should serve as my prove!"

Gangrel's smile faltered, "That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem, something I here often." Then his grin returned, his eyes squinting as his cheeks flew up. "But I shall weep salty tears in my pillow tonight for the dead villagers." Several gasped at this and Maribelle was outraged, "You Grace! Please!"

"Peace Maribelle, I believe you." Emmeryn assured nodding her head. Flipping her head to face him once more she demanded, "King Gangrel release this woman at once. We can sort these affairs without hostages for sure."

"Without an apology? Why should I bother with a parley?" Chrom was seething, his nose crinkled, Robin putting a hand softly on his bare arm to calm him.

"I am within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for a nice supper." Chrom had had it. Brushing away Robin's hand he stomped forward and shouted, "You black hearted devil!"

"Control that dog of yours my dears, before he causes to much trouble."

"Rgh!" About to run forward, Robin launched at him, grasping his arm in both her hands, digging her feet in the ground.

"Chrom calm down." Emmeryn demanded staring straight at him.

"Chrom…" Lissa mumbled staring far into the distance, catching Maribelle's eyes in hers.

"Let go Robin!" Chrom teemed, "I'll rid of him right here."

"No Chrom. Just wait." Robin's voice was low, and surprisingly assuring. "If anything happens we can deal with it." Chrom lessened his force, but he was still tense, his eyes burning.

Gangrel was cackling. "Look at the prince, needing to be calmed like a little boy."

"Chrom." Robin looked at him.

"I know." He answered her.

"Now…can we make a deal? The…Fire Emblem, for the brat in one piece." Emmeryn, Lissa, and Chrom's eyes widened, while Robin's clouded in confusion.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn asked, her features defiant.

"Because I know the legend!" Gangrel answered his face darkening. "It is the key to having ones wishes fulfilled. I have desired it for years! Yet my birthday comes and goes and nothing from Ylisse."

"The emblem's power is meant for a single purpose King Gangrel: To save the world, and its people in its most desperate time of need." Emmeryn answered. "What wish is more noble then that?"

"I want what every Plegian wants. A grisly end to every last Ylissean. What is more noble then that?" Gangrel didn't hesitate. His eyes fell on Robin as she looked to the ground. "You wear a Plegian cloak. And from what I can see you are a combination of Ylisse, Plegia, and Valm, mostly Plegian though. Quite the traitor aren't you? Why you chose Ylisse is beyond me. We could have your head for this as well." At this Robin flipped up her hood, casting shadows over the oncoming tears.

_What is Valm? Is that a place? I am no traitor. _

"Gangrel!" Chrom sneered, as Lissa rushed to Robin's side.

"What kind of wish is that?" Emmeryn exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father…he named us heathens! His crusade across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and kin!"

"I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings…but I swore never to repeat those mistakes. We live in a realm of peace."

Gangrel's patience had ceased, "Yours is a haven of damn hypocrisy! Now hand over the fire emblem!"

Maribelle's voice was strong, "No Your Grace! I would rather die then to be part of a bargain for this filthy reprobate!"

"Maribelle!" Lissa cried, as Emmeryn mumbled, "No…"

"We are getting no where with this constant chatter! It is time to speak louder then words will ever be! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem is I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

At this Plegian soldiers came bounding over, weapons in hand, fully aggressive. Chrom whipped out his Falchion, a roar escaping his lips as he stabbed one wielding an axe, blood splattering on his gloves, slipping off and soaking into the ground. He fell, with a grunt. Robin hesitated before removing her sword and tome.

"Stay back! Or you shall suffer the same fate!" he warned brandishing his sword, his eyebrows furrowed. Gangrel sucked in his breath and clucked his tongue. "Now that was a declaration of war if I've ever heard one. A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylissean's dry!" he cackled.

Aversa had now disappeared. Gangrel stood safe from behind his massive army. From the the sky, the trees, and behind the cliffs, the Shepherds came running, flying, and galloping to help, developing a formation Robin had come up with earlier. But more Plegian soldiers were pouring out by the minute. But they stood their ground. In the distance, the Plegian soldier was still holding Maribelle, and Aversa seemed to be winding her up. Out of nowhere a spiral of wind magic blew back the Plegian soldier holding Maribelle, and Aversa seemed outraged, while Maribelle was shocked. Ricken rushed from his hiding place and blasted Aversa, who ran once she recovered, before taking Maribelle's hand and running to join the Shepherd's who were happy, but angered at Ricken for risking his younger life.

Lissa was now permanently stuck to Maribelle, and so they were a healing team, never separating, Ricken and Lon'qu staying by them to shield them when doing their job as healers. Fredrick stayed by Chrom, as did Robin, Sumia scouting the sky above the three. Miriel and Vaike where a team of force and distance, while Kellam, Sully, Virion, and Stahl where powering through most of them, though they found the wyverns, flying, dragon like creatures difficult.

The Pegasus rider Phila was defending Emmeryn from any oncoming soldier, with a few others of her fighters beside her. The exalt was calm and collected, despite the fact she was in the middle of a battle zone.

"Fredrick move!" Robin shrieked twirling around and sending several spinning extracts of electrical energy from her gloved palms. It met its target, causing him to shriek as his tongue popped and crackled in the intense heat, his skin bubbling, hair rising, his body jerking in spastic cycles. He dropped the axe that would have killed Fredrick from behind and died. Chrom stared, and so did Fredrick.

"I owe you my life milady. I am sorry to have suspected you." He said simply, Robin's mouth drooped open as Chrom smirked. For over two weeks, he had refused to trust her, constantly warning Chrom to remove her from the castle. But in one swift movement that saved his life, he accepted her.

"Thank you." She nodded and ran to take care of another oncoming group.

In the expanse she could see Gangrel fleeing the battlefield. He was gone. "Chrom!"

"What is it?" He asked throwing a soldier off him.

"Gangrel's gone. He ran." Robin mumbled.

"What?" His voice was cold and angered.

"We'll get him next time." Robin assured, engaging in a sword battle to a challenger. He was tall and wide, like most of the soldiers there. Chrom had his back turned and Fredrick was a way away, she would have to take him one on one. He seemed to laugh at her small stature, a smirk gliding onto his lips.

"Oh yeah?" She taunted, gliding from his weapons path, a long thin sword, parrying his second slash. It was difficult to shove him away; instead she quickly broke their swords contact and swerved under, stumbling him from the sudden removal of support. Trying to land a hit, his arm shot upwards to block her blow and at that he was recovered. Robin cursed under her breath, afraid to let her guard down casting her tome. No. This was going to be a battle with swords alone. Robin faked a blow and led her swords downwards, regretting her decision as everything slowed, for her rival saw this coming and swung.

She looked down. He had slashed her side. Then pain. So much searing pain, her warm brown eyes grew, and her mouth opened in a scream, but that was bad, for it strained her badly. Then she was on the ground, panting, shivering, jerking, thrashing, unable to tell anything going on. Tears slid down her face. She had been too confident. Robin could see a large figure fall limp to the ground. She heard shouts and clashes and so much noise. The agony brought blooming confusion to her head, the young woman tried to find comfort, she needed relief from the fire blazing in her hip. Then there was a face. A blurred face with the brightest blue eyes was looking straight at her. He was saying something his muffled voice asking if she was all right, for her to open her eyes. Chrom.

Chrom continued to pull his eyes away from her looking around worriedly for a healer, keeping an eye out for an enemy.

"It's ok Robin. You'll be fine. Don't cry, just keep your eyes open and hold my hand. I know it hurts, it has happened to me more then once." He constantly assured.

_What am I doing? Didn't I only meet her two weeks ago? _

Robin would listen, and tried to stifle her cries as she latched onto her wound, refusing to let Chrom pry her hands off. Though she wasn't going to close her eyes. She stared into his face the tears still flowing over her eyelids. Crimson blood squeezed from the cracks in between her fingers. Chrom cringed, as Fredrick rode back on his horse.

"Milord, what happened?"

"She has a wound on her side. Go get Lissa now!"

"Yes Milord." And he was off.

Robin's eyes were growing heavy, the eyelashes catching her tears now fluttering. _But I need to keep them open._ She thought through the pain, gripping Chrom's free and twice as hard, while her other hand was still holding her wound, blood now escaping freely, drying over her fingers. She was shaking, it repeated through her body as she tried to steady her breathing, though it wasn't working. Oh she needed something to cease it now.

"Milord!" Cried a feminine voice, though it wasn't Lissa. It was Maribelle and she was rushing through the mess with Ricken at her side. "Lissa is occupied mending others. Who requires assistance?" Chrom nodded to his side. Maribelle scanned over the sniveling tactician, and mused, "Oh, her… tell the commoner the lift her filthy hand up first!" Her reddish eyes were hard at work, scanning the damage, as Chrom, a guilty glint in his eye, yanked Robin's hand from her wound, and with that blood flew all over her tan vest. She screamed, eyes squinting, but not closing, and her panting became more present them before.

"Ew…" Ricken muttered looking over his shoulder from his stance to defend the group.

Pulling the stave from its clasp from behind Maribelle pulled a brown bottle from her pocket. Yanking the lid off, she pulled the warm sticky shirt partly up and dripped the liquid on the long wound.

"Stop! Stop! Eeeeeurg!" Robin was thrashing and Chrom squeezed her hand, needing to use his other hand to hold her down.

"Stay still, it'll be over soon." He whispered.

"But it burns. It burns. Why does it hurt so much?" She panted tears slipping from her eyes again.

"Because it is a deep, thin wound caused by a slash from a swords masters sword. It hasn't punctured anything fatal, but it did rip into a few nerves. It is definite that the wound would be painful." Maribelle informed, holding the stave's orb over the gash, light enveloping it, as the skin slowly intertwined and closed, but the repaired skin was thin and pink.

"Finished. See me once this battle is over. I will patch the injury properly. Now we must move." Maribelle announced, Ricken leading the way. Robin's tears ended, and so did her pants, as Chrom helped her to her feet. It still hurt though, every time she stretched to far, or even moved for that matter.

"Thank you Chrom." Robin breathed, sheathing her sword and pulling out her tome.

"It's alright. You took out a great number of them already. Now let's join the others." He smiled, and off they were, not as fast as they would have been.

Up ahead, the steep hills growing higher, hovered a wyvern rider, his large axe gripped confidently, his grin squinting his narrow brown eyes, and his hair falling to one side. He smirked as his axe traveled to meet anyone who challenged him, though no one let that happen, for they kept a certain distance. This seemed to be annoying the man, and he rushed in the air, trying to strike Vaike who was nearest, but he missed, Miriel's fire tome searing his wyvern, before he swiftly flew out the way.

"Who is that?" Chrom asked Sumia, who was closer to the ground now, hovering on her Pegasus.

"I believe his name is Captain Orton." She replied, looking down. Before the group could make it, Lon'qu, Virion, and Ricken had already engaged the captain in battle. Lon'qu was only there to defend the two distance attacking Shepherds who's relentless attacks seemed to be taking their toll on the wyvern, who soon fell, leaving Orton tumbling to ground.

"This matters not… soon war will be atop your soil, heh." They were quick to killing him.

The battle was over for the Plegian soldiers were lacking in numbers and their captain was dead, so they fled. It was over.

"Lissa sprinted to Maribelle's side and they made sure one another was well. Robin sluggishly sided next to them, "I am glad you are safe Maribelle."

"Who? Oh it's you." Maribelle responded.

"I know you are not fond of me but it is a relief. Thank you for helping me with my wound."

"Oh it is not a question of fondness, it is just my Lissa is very sensitive and I am protective- Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods…Well I do apologize for being rude and…you have my thanks for your part in the rescue." Robin smiled, and she could see the lightest of ones spark on Maribelle's face. "There I said it! I may even share some tea with you. Making it myself. You hear? I am making tea myself for a commoner. Be thankful."

"Why thank you." Robin nodded, and walked away smirking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chrom stood in the courtyard of the castle, again in the night, where stars illuminated the sky like daytime.

_I shouldn't have acted so rashly when protecting the Fire Emblem. Now we may have a war on our hands. But they may have good reason for the war, not so much a relevant one anymore. If only Emm was an exalt then too._

The blue haired prince sighed, letting his shoulders droop.

"Err Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" Robin happened to have walked up behind him, cloak thrown over casual clothing, bows taken out of her hair.

Chrom turned with a jerk, "Hi Robin. Just dueling with some…unpleasant thoughts. How is your side by the way?"

"Fine. What unpleasant thoughts hmm?" Her head lifted up to meet his eyes. He looked down and started, "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox for additional troops. But there is something you should know first."

"What?"

"Not everything Gangrel claimed was a lie Robin…my father, the last exalt waged war on Plegia for many years. "The violence was brutal, only ending with his death fifteen years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers but the war wasn't easy for Ylisse either. As the fighting continued, the army grew smaller and broken. Farmers couldn't wield a pitchfork and were sent to their deaths. With no food soon enough the kingdom began to fall. I was little but I remember how it affected Emm…"

Robin eyes were glassy as she held her hands to her mouth, "That's horrible."

"Yes…when our father died before she turned ten, he left quite a legacy. The people's rage, and Plegia's urge for vengeance." Chrom's hair tossed in the night breeze, his voice cracking. "My sister became the target of blame. They hurled insults and stones. She never showed her pain."

"It must have been so hard…"

"She healed and loved those who mocked and hurt her. I would never know how she does it. She never had a drop of hate in her. Some take advantage of that.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucina watched from behind the bushes, watching her parent's converse. It was sad. A sad time it must have been for her aunt.

When silence hit, she stood and strode towards them. Deepening her voice and checking her mask, she rose from the shadows.

"Well spoken sir."

"Marth…" Chrom answered turning around.

"Good evening." Lucina was having the greatest trouble not to double over and burst into tears, then hug her parents for eternity.

_I love you both. I miss you so much._

"How did you get here?" Chrom inquired.

"The gap in the castle wall beneath the maple grove." She answered.

"There? How would you- Ugh. I assumed it was well concealed."

"Your secret is safe with me." Lucina assured a smirk gliding onto her lips. "I came only to warn you."

"About what?" Robin asked.

"The exalt's life is in danger."

"Emmeryn? No. She is guarded at all hours." Chrom replied.

What if…I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed tonight, here."

Robin's features faltered in confusion, while Chrom scoffed, "Have you lost your mind? Seen the future?"

"I expected as much. So now I offer prove."

Robin watched as Lucina brandished her Falchion calmly. Chrom fumbled. Robin watched in concern, but she had no weapon.

"I am about to save you life. Both of yours actually, from him." The bushes behind Marth, speckled with white flowers, were disturbed and out came a sword wielding hood wearer, long metal spikes on his gloves. Marth was already in the air, then behind the assassin, cutting him down. Finished, she said, "I trust this prove will suffice?"

Beads of sweat ran down Chrom's forehead.

"Yeah."

A gasp escaped Lucina's lips, as another assassin came from the tree behind. Thinking quick Marth turned and took a step forward, only to stumble on the sword from the defeated assassin, the others sword was inches from her face, meeting her mask instead. With one straight cut it was sliced in two.

**That was really mean to the people who have never played the game. Sorry have to wait now ahahahhahaha! XD **

**Good ****night****everyone...let me wake up and fail school tomorrow. :P**


End file.
